Plus jamais seule
by Law-and-order
Summary: Entre le départ de Calvin, et ses sentiments pour Elliot, la vie d'Olivia deviens compliquée. Arrivera t-elle à faire face à tout cela ?   ...
1. Chapter 1

Faut bien se lancer un jour ... ^^

Comme le départ de Calvin m'a énormément déçu, j'ai décidé d'écrire une Fanfiction sur Lui & Olivia.

J'espère que ca vous plaira, Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Une nouvelle fois, Olivia se retrouvait seule … Calvin était parti, et la seule chose qui lui restait de lui, était le dessin accroché où l'on pouvait voir « Calvin Benson ».<p>

Les cris de Calvin avaient déchirés le cœur d'Olivia, mais elle ne pouvait aller à l'encontre d'une décision de ses vrais parents, même si elle n'avait qu'une envie … récupérer Calvin et s'occuper à nouveau de lui, comme une mère... Et avoir enfin une famille.

Quelques jours après, Olivia était toujours sur à son bureau à 20h00, elle essayait de faire croire qu'elle travaillait sur un rapport, seulement le capitaine n'était pas dupe. Il voyait bien qu'elle cherchait simplement un prétexte pour ne pas rentrer chez elle, et se retrouver seule … Surtout en voyant qu'Olivia n'avait pas avancé bien que cela faisait deux heures qu'elle était dessus. Elliot lui avait proposé de la ramener chez elle, mais en vain …

La capitaine s'approcha du bureau d'Olivia

_"Olivia ?"_

Olivia ne réagissant pas, il s'approcha d'avantage et posa doucement une main sur l'épaule d'Olivia

_"Liv … ?"_

_"Pardon Capitaine... Vous disiez ?"_

_"Je me demandais si tu allais bien …"_

Olivia releva les yeux et vit dans ceux de son capitaine beaucoup de compassion et d'inquiétude

_"Oui, je vais bien ne vous en faites pas …"_

_"Ça va faire deux heures que je t'observe … Je vois bien que depuis … enfin … depuis que Calvin est parti... Tu as du mal..."_

Olivia refusait de parler de ce sujet, elle ne voulait pas montrer sa tristesse à ses collègues, et surtout pas à son capitaine, qu'elle considérait comme son père.

_"Écoutez, capitaine. Je vais bien. Pour Calvin, je savais que ce serai temporaire. Je suis sure qu'il est heureux avec ses grands-parents."_

Alors qu'Olivia lui tournait le dos, le capitaine lui pris le bras et la retourna face à lui

_"Pas de ça avec moi Liv"_

Restant encore quelques personnes dans le bureau, le capitaine emmena Olivia dans le sien

_"Je vois bien que le fait que Calvin soit parti te touche énormément."_

Il était calme, mais ferme. Il voulait qu'Olivia parle de tout ca

_"Liv …"_

_"Don … Je … J'avais enfin l'impression d'avoir une famille … Même si l'unité est comme une famille pour moi... Quand je rentre chez moi le soir, je suis seule, et je n'en peux plus …"_

Lorsqu'Olivia l'a enfin regardé dans les yeux, il a pu y voir toute la détresse qu'elle avait en elle …

_"Liv … Ne t'inquiètes pas nous allons tout faire pour qu'il revienne !"_

_"Capitaine, il n'y à rien à faire."_

Elle se leva pour partir du bureau

_"Olivia attends, je …"_

_"Non, s'il vous plait, je suis fatiguée de tout ca, je … je vais rentrer chez moi …"_

Olivia quitta le bureau sans laisser son capitaine répondre. Il savait pourtant qu'elle ne rentrerai pas chez elle … et il avait bien raison …

Olivia avait décidé d'aller dans un bar … noyer son chagrin. Alors qu'elle entamé sa troisième bière, Elliot arriva et la stoppa. Le capitaine l'avait appelé … Il avait peur de ce que pourrai faire Liv, et Elliot était le seul à avoir une vraie influence sur elle.

_"El … Qu'est ce que tu …"_

_"C'est le capitaine qui m'envoi."_

Son regard était dur, et Olivia savait qu'il était en colère …

_"El... écoute, j'avais l'intention de rentrer juste après celle là et …"_

_"C'est faux."_

Elle le savait elle aussi, mais ne voulait pas le mettre plus en colère qu'il ne l'était déjà...

_"Je … je..."_

_"Viens avec moi."_

Il l'entraina hors du bar et décida qu'il était temps pour elle, de se reposer un peu …

Le trajet en voiture avait été plus que silencieux, Olivia avait peur de mettre Elliot en colère, et elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui, pas maintenant, pas en ce moment... Elle avait trop besoin de lui. Lorsque sa voiture se gara devant l'appartement d'Olivia … Celle-ci eu une boule à l'estomac. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer. Depuis le départ de Calvin, elle passait ses nuits dehors, et retournait chez elle uniquement pour se doucher et prendre des vêtements propres.

_"El, je ne veux pas rentrer, laisse moi s'il te plait."_

_"Tu crois que je vais te laisser seule ?"_

Il y avait de la colère dans sa voix, ce qui fit baisser le regard d'Olivia … Cela avait eu pour effet une onde de choc pour Elliot. Il était habitué a ce qu'elle affronte son regard, à ce qu'elle l'affronte lui, mais là, ce 'était plus la Liv qu'il connaissait. Elle semblait si fragile...

_"El, tu ne comprends donc pas !"_

_"Si …"_

Sa voix s'était radoucie … Il voulait l'aider, et non pas la blesser.

_"Si Liv, je peux te comprendre mieux que n'importe qui … Moi aussi j'ai été séparé de mes enfants après mon divorce."_

_"Oh El... excuses-moi … Je …"_

_"Liv … Nous allons monter ensemble, je vais t'aider, et nous allons trouver ensemble une solution pour récupérer Calvin, je te le promets."_

_"D'accord …"_

Depuis son divorce, Olivia et Elliot s'était énormément rapprochés … Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, même en dehors du travail. Elliot ne souhaitait qu'une chose, c'était faire parti de sa vie, être là pour elle …

* * *

><p><strong>" C'est avec notre premier souffle, que nous commençons à mourir "<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia prenais une douche pendant qu'Elliot préparait du café. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire … Olivia sorti de la douche au bout de 20minutes. Elle était en short, avec un Tee-shirt trop grand pour elle. Elliot la dévisageait. Le fait qu'il soit là la rendait heureuse. Elle aimait sa présence.

_"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"_ dit-elle avec un sourire

_"C'est mon tee-shirt, je pouvais toujours le chercher."_

_"Et bien désormais ce sera le mien"_

Ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Ils s'installèrent sur le divan tous les deux, et Elliot commença à parler.

_"Liv … Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ?"_

_"Pour te dire quoi El ? Que je me sentais seule ? Je... J'ai toujours été seule, j'en ai pris l'habitude, mais c'est vrai que le départ de Calvin m'a beaucoup affecté."_

Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, ses yeux si bleus qu'elle pouvait regarder pendant des heures et des heures …

_"Je te remercie d'être là."_

Il ne pouvait rien dire. Il voyait la tristesse dans ses grand yeux noisette qui avait tant de vie habituellement … Il ne put s'en empêcher, il prit Olivia dans ses bras … Elle se laissa faire. Après plusieurs minutes Elliot retira son étreinte.

_"Tu as besoin de sommeil, je vais dormir sur le divan, comme ca je reste près de toi."_

Olivia ne savait pas quoi dire, alors elle acquiesça seulement, puis parti dans sa chambre. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir … Qu'est ce que Calvin pouvait bien faire lui … ? à cette heure-ci, la dernière nuit qu'ils avait passé ensemble … Ils s'amusaient avec un pistolet à eau … Rien que d'y repenser elle avait un petit sourire … Mais la tristesse à vite repris le dessus. Elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre, elle devait se battre pour lui, il était hors de question qu'on lui arrache ! Oui, lui aussi voulait vivre avec elle. Elle fera tout pour le retrouver, et s'il était toujours d'accord, il viendra vivre avec elle.

Elliot ne trouvait pas le sommeil non plus, il s'inquiétait pour Liv, sa Liv … sa meilleure amie … elle était tout pour lui … cela faisait 12 ans qu'ils se connaissaient, et elle avait pris une grande place dans son cœur. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui, dans les bons, comme les mauvais moments, même pour ses enfants. Ils l'adoraient eux aussi. Au grand dam de Kathy … Aujourd'hui c'était à lui d'être là pour elle.

Elliot avait préparé un petit déjeuner pour qu'Olivia manges un peu, se doutant qu'elle n'avait pas mangé, ou très peu, ces dernier temps. Mais à peine avaient-ils eu le temps de commencer à manger, que le téléphone d'Olivia sonna.

_"Benson."_

_"Olivia, c'est Don. Il faut que toi et Elliot veniez au plus vite à Northern Park."_

_"Mais Capitaine, nous sommes Dimanche..."_

_"Liv. Je ne peux pas t'annoncer ça par téléphone. Et tu vas avoir besoin d'Elliot. C'est vraiment important."_

Sa voix était ferme, mais au fond, Olivia savait que c'était pour cacher son angoisse …

_"D'accord, capitaine. Nous partons."_

_"Bien."_

Nous ? Elle avait dit nous … Donc Elliot avait passé la nuit chez elle … à la réconforter … elle avait l'air d'aller mieux au téléphone en tout cas, pensait-il. Seulement, quand elle verra ça … Elle s'effondrera surement …

Il faisait chaud. Pourtant ce n'est pas ça qui rendait les mains d'Olivia moites. Elle avait senti dans la voix de son capitaine, une angoisse rare. Ce devait être très grave pour qu'il l'appel un Dimanche … Ce devait être personnel. Simon ? Non, il était retourné en Floride … Qu'est ce que cela pouvait être …

Arrivés sur les lieux, le capitaine vint à leur rencontre. Munch et Fin étaient déjà là, en train d'interroger des personnes, probablement des témoins. A la vue d'Olivia, ils eurent tout deux la même réaction : Ils étaient tétanisés.

Olivia commençait réellement à s'inquiéter.

_"Capitaine, que se passe t-il à la fin ? Pourquoi tout le monde à l'air si préoccupé et inquiet à ma vue !"_

_"Olivia. Il faut que tu me promettes de rester calme."_

Il était ferme, et la regardait droit dans les yeux. Elliot avait compris, il avait vu la personne monter dans l'ambulance. Mais Olivia, trop préoccupé a demander des explications à son capitaine, n'avait pas fais attention. Elliot se tenait près à la retenir, sachant par avance sa réaction.

_"Capitaine je veux savoir."_

_"Liv, écoute, je crois que …"_ tenta d'intervenir Elliot

_"Non, je veux savoir. Capitaine, je sais que c'est grave si vous nous avez fait venir un dimanche, qui plus est, j'ai bien senti le ton de votre voix ! je vois votre regard, celui de Munch, Fin et … Quoi Elliot ?"_

Celui-ci lui avait attrapé le bras. Au moment de croiser son regard, elle vit que lui aussi, avait pris cette expression.

_"Mais... que se passe t-il à la fin bon sang !"_

Elle perdait son sang froid, mais le capitaine avait bien vu que c'était du surtout, à l'angoisse.

_"Olivia, il va falloir que tu m'écoutes jusqu'à la fin. Je sais que ca va être difficile, et je connais par avance ta réaction. Alors promets-moi de rester calme."_

_"Je vous le promets, mais s'il vous plait, dites moi …"_

Elliot c'était placé derrière elle près à la retenir. Il savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir sa promesse. Il en ferait de même à sa place. Alors il était là, près à la retenir, à retenir ses larmes, et essayait d'atténuer un peu la douleur.

_"Liv. Ce matin, nous avons reçu un appel du Queens. Ils ont retrouvé un petit garçon ici même. Il s'est fait agresser, et nous ne savons pas s'il va s'en tirer."_

Ses yeux étaient pleins de compassion à l'égard de Liv. Ils lui suppliaient d'être forte, de rester forte … sachant pourtant que lui, à sa place, serait effondré.

_"Que s'est-il passé ?"_ Dit-elle posément.

_"Nous ne savons pas trop pour le moment … Il à apparemment deux cotes cassés, et des hé a des coups de couteau (non profond) partout sur le ventre et il a perdu beaucoup de sang... Olivia…."_

_"Oui, capitaine."_

Elle essayé de rester le plus calme possible … Même si elle avait un mauvais présage. Très mauvais présage.

_"Liv …"_ il posa sa main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort._" Il s'agit … de Calvin."_

* * *

><p><strong>" C'est avec notre premier souffle, que nous commençons à mourir "<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Elle était là, immobile, pas un mot. Trop de questions se posaient dans sa tête … Calvin … Mais que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi ? Depuis combien de temps ? Qui a pu lui faire ça ? Cherchait-il à revenir auprès d'elle ? Trop de questions sans réponses … La seule chose dont elle était sure, était qu'elle devait être forte pour lui.

_"Emmenez moi le voir."_

Le capitaine la regarda longuement, et vit au plus profond de ses yeux noisette, une détermination et un courage inouï...

_"D'accord, viens avec moi."_

_"Capitaine, j'aimerai l'emmener si vous le voulez bien …"_

Le capitaine savait que c'était mieux qu'Elliot soit présent. Il savait que sa présence serait déjà un réconfort pour Olivia. Il acquiesça et donna son accord à Elliot.

Le trajet fut des plus silencieux … Elliot regardait de temps en temps Olivia du coin de l'œil. Elle avait posé sa tète contre la fenêtre … Elle avait l'air si fragile … Son regard était vide. Il reflétait sa peur. Elliot, ne sachant quoi dire, décida de prendre la main d'Olivia dans la sienne, et de la serrer, en signe de réconfort. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et tenta de sourire …

Elle aimait Calvin, et ne se pardonnerai jamais d'avoir pu le laisser se faire agresser. Ce n'était pas sa faute, mais elle s'en voulait. Elle s'était tant attachée à lui.

A leur arrivé à l'hôpital, Olivia se dirigea vers le premier médecin qu'elle vit

_"S'il vous plait, Calvin Arliss est arrivé ici il y à environ 10minutes je... je... Comment va-t-il ?"_

_"Calvin Arliss vous dîtes ? un instant s'il vous plait …"_

Il se dirigea vers une infirmière et revint quelques minutes après

_"Il est au bloc madame … Je vous propose de patienter ici"_

Il indiqua une petite salle prévue à cet effet

_"Je… Pourquoi est-il au bloc ?"_

_" Nous avons jugé nécessaire d'opérer quelques blessures pour qu'il souffre moins."_

Sans même s'en rendre compte Olivia pleurait et avait attraper la blouse du docteur pour le secouer

_" Il va s'en sortir ? dites-moi qu'il va s'en sortir ! "_

Le docteur ne savait pas quoi dire ... Il était touché par la détresse de la femme en face de lui ... Alors qu'elliot s'apprêtait à la faire lacher la blouse, le docteur lui fit signe que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

_" Nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons, votre fils est entre de bonnes mains, ne vous en faites pas. " _

_" Mon ... Fils ... ? "  
><em>

_"Vous n'êtes pas sa mère ?"_

_"Quoi ? Non… Si… Enfin … je … Je l'ai été"_

Olivia vit que le docteur ne comprenait pas, alors elle reprit

_"Sa mère l'avait abandonné et me l'avait confié, mais … elle me l'a repris lorsque dans une enquête … Je … j'ai trouvé des preuves contre sa culpabilité … Et elle me jugé coupable de la mort de son amie… Alors elle m'a repris Calvin…"_

_"Je comprends …"_

Le docteur avait beaucoup de compassion pour cette femme qui semblait souffrir … elle dégageait tant d'amour pour cet enfant qu'il pensait vraiment que c'était sa mère …

_"Vous devriez vous reposer un peu, dès qu'il y a du nouveau je vous préviendrai."_

_"D'accord. Merci docteur."_

Elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire, il fallait qu'elle bouge. Elle tournait en rond dans la pièce perdue dans ses pensées. Que pouvait-il faire ? Lui son meilleur ami … Il se sentait si impuissant dans cette situation … Elle se croyait seule, mais elle ne l'était pas … S'il le pouvait il sera avec elle à chaque instant de sa vie … à tout faire pour la rendre heureuse. Il se devait de lui dire. Il lui dirait. Quand tout ça sera arrangé. Et ils élèveront Calvin, ensemble. La seule chose qu'il trouva à faire tout de suite, c'était de la prendre dans ses bras. Alors il s'avança derrière elle et l'encercla de ses bras …

_"El …"_

_"Tout va bien se passer, tu n'es pas seule … Je suis là pour toi, et je le serai toujours."_

Elle se retourna et se blottit contre lui … Puis laissa s'échapper de nouveau, quelques larmes. Au bout de quelques minutes elle se retira de son étreinte.

_"Elliot."_

Elle releva les yeux et il put y voir ce regard … Oui … Le regard qu'elle a lorsqu'elle est en interrogatoire. Ce regard qui peut facilement vous glacer le sang. Et puis, elle l'avait appelé Elliot. Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait lui dire ? Il ne le saura pas maintenant … Puisque c'est ce moment que le Docteur choisit pour venir donner des nouvelles de Calvin.

_"Madame …euh; excusez moi, vous ne m'avez pas donné votre nom tout à l'heure"_

_"Benson."_

_"Madame Benson, Calvin va bien, ces jours ne sont plus en dangers, il va bientot sortir du bloc, et ... hum... et il n'a pas subit d'agressions sexuelles."_

Olivia ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un soupir de soulagement.

_"Oh mon dieu … Merci docteur … Merci … Quant-Est-ce que je peux aller le voir ?"_

_"Il va aller en salle de réveil, et ne se réveillera que dans une heure. En attendant, vous pouvez aller prendre un café à la cafétéria si vous le souhaitez, et peut-être manger quelque chose…"_

_"Oui d'accord."_

_"Je vous préviens dès qu'il se réveil."_

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, Olivia ressentit un sentiment qui, elle l'avait cru, avait disparu pour toujours. Ce n'était pas les meilleures conditions pour qu'ils se revoient, et elle en souffrait, mais ils allaient se revoir, et elle lui demandera s'il voulait venir vivre avec elle. S'il le voulait, alors elle fera tout pour le récupérer. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers Elliot, son regard était radouci, et elle souriait. Oui elle souriait … Mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire quelques minutes auparavant ? Il lui demandera, mais pas tout de suite, il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment de répit.

_"Liv, allons manger un morceau"_

_"Je te suis"_

Plus tard à la cafétéria …

_"Je suis heureux qu'il soit sorti d'affaire."_

Olivia lui sourit

_"Liv …"_

_"Oui El ?"_

Il fallait qu'il sache, il était trop inquiet

_"Je te connais depuis plus de 10ans maintenant. Je te connais par cœur."_

_"Que se passe t-il Elliot ?"_

_"Je …"_

Il hésitait, il ne voulait pas se disputer avec elle, or il savait qu'ils se disputeraient … parce qu'il la connaissait. Et il savait que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire un peu plus tôt était grave.

_"Tout à l'heure, qu'est ce que tu as voulu me dire ?"_

_"Tout à l'heure ?"_

_"Oui, avant que le docteur n'intervienne."_

_"Oh …"_

_"Comment ca oh ? Olivia, j'ai vu ton regard, tu m'as appelé « Elliot » et non « El ». Qu'est ce que tu as l'intention de faire ?"_

Il sentait la colère monter en lui mais c'était du à l'inquiétude… Elle le sentait aussi, mais elle ne baissa pas les yeux.

_"Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ?"_

_"La dernière fois que tu as eu ce regard, tu as fait une énorme connerie."_

_"Je te demande pardon ?"_

_"Oui Olivia, tu as regardé Mickaël Tacher de la même façon avant de le frapper en plein interrogatoire et qui plus es devant le capitaine !"_

Il était désormais en colère car il savait qu'Olivia allait faire une connerie, et il voulait l'en empêcher. Son regard noisette était maintenant noir. Comment pouvait-il la blâmer dans un moment pareil ? Elle avait besoin de réconfort, et lui il ne trouve rien de mieux que le blâmer.

_"Va te faire voir, Elliot."_

Elle commença à se lever pour partir, mais il la retint par le bras.

_"Liv …"_

_"Lâche-moi !"_

_"Mlle Benson,"_ une infirmière intervint. _"Calvin s'est réveillé, vous pouvez aller le voir, chambre 1058"_

_"Oh déjà ?" _Tant mieux se dit-elle, c'est qu'il récupéré vite ... "_ je vous remercie."_

Olivia lança un regard noir à Elliot, et tira son bras pour se libérer de l'emprise d'Elliot. Il la regarda quitter la cafétéria

_"Je suis vraiment un idiot … "_dit-il à voix basse.

* * *

><p><strong>" C'est avec notre premier souffle, que nous commençons à mourir "<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Au moment ou elle arriva devant la porte de la chambre de Calvin, Olivia entendit Calvin parler avec l'infirmière.

_"S'il vous plait Madame"_

_"Oui bonhomme ?"_

_"Vous pouvez appeler une dame qui se prénomme Olivia Benson, j'aimerai la voir … S'il vous plait"_

_"C'est ta maman ?"_

_"Plus ou moins …"_

_"Comment ca ?"_

_"Ma vraie maman n'allait pas bien et elle m'a abandonné. Et c'est Olivia qui m'a sauvé. Mais ma maman est revenue et m'a enlevé à Olivia pour me donner à mes grands parents. Mais je ne les connais pas, et je ne veux pas les connaitre. Je veux retourner auprès d'Olivia, s'il vous plait."_

_"Bien sur bonhomme je vais m'en occuper."_

_"Merci …"_

L'infirmière partie, Calvin regardait par la fenêtre. Olivia s'approcha mais il ne fit pas attention. Il était trop perdu dans ses pensées. Olivia l'observait. Elle aimait ce petit bonhomme comme ci c'était son fils. Et avec ce qu'elle avait entendu, elle savait qu'elle avait une chance pour qu'il accepte de vivre avec elle.

_"Hey … Calvin"_ dit-elle avec un petit sourire

_"Olivia ! Oh Olivia ! tu m'as tellement manqué ! Tu es venue !"_

_"Bien sur mon chéri … Dit-elle en allant le prendre dans ses bras, tu m'as tellement manqué aussi …"_

_"Olivia je t'en prie, ne m'abandonnes pas … C'est avec toi que je veux vivre … Toi tu t'occupes de moi … Tu passes du temps avec moi … J'ai l'impression d'avoir une maman … S'il te plait ne m'abandonnes pas …"_

Olivia avait les larmes aux yeux_  
><em>

_"Calvin, je ne veux pas t'abandonner et je ne t'abandonnerai pas ! Pour rien au monde ! je vais tout faire pour qu'on soit de nouveau ensemble, je te le promets. Calvin, Je t'aim…"_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir son mot, coupé par une femme.

_"Otez-vous de ce garçon !"_

_"Mais madame, Je suis …"_

_"Je sais qui vous êtes, Olivia Benson. Ne touchez plus à Calvin, vous n'en avez plus la garde. Désormais c'est moi qui l'ai, et j'ai prévenu les médecins afin que vous n'approchiez plus Calvin."_

_"Mais enfin, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !"_

_"NON ! Je ne veux pas vivre avec toi ! je veux vivre avec Olivia ! Elle, elle m'aime !"_ intervint Calvin

_"Mais moi aussi je t'aime mon chéri"_

_"Non, tu n'as jamais voulu me voir ! tu ne m'aimes pas, et tu ne veux pas que je sois heureux, vas t-en et laisse moi avec Olivia !"_

_"Non Calvin, c'est Olivia qui s'en va. Maintenant, ou j'appelle la sécurité."_

Olivia était complètement perdue … Pourquoi cette femme lui infligeait-elle ça … ?

_"NON ! OLIVIA ! OLIVIA JE T'EN PRIE !"_

Les machines autour de Calvin commençaient à s'affoler et les médecins accoururent. Olivia tenta de s'approcher de Calvin pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais sa grand-mère l'en empêcha.

_"Allez-vous-en ! c'est à cause de vous qu'il est dans cet état !"_

_"OLIVIA ! RESTE ! S'IL TE PLAIT ! TU M'AS PROMIS DE NE PAS M'ABANDONNER ! OLIVIA !"_

Calvin était en larmes … et Olivia ne put retenir les siennes … Elle prit une grande inspiration

_"Je te promets mon chéri, qu'on va se revoir très bientôt. Fait attention à toi."_

Puis elle parti de la chambre en courant sans se retourner alors que Calvin l'appelait …

_"OLIVIA ! JE T'AIME OLIVIA … JE T'EN SUPPLIE !"_

Elliot, qui avait tout vu, rattrapa Olivia. Il lui attrapa le bras pour la forcer à se tourner face à lui. Quand elle se tourna, ce qu'il vit lui transperça le cœur. Les larmes d'Olivia … Elle, si forte d'habitude … Comment pouvait-on la détruire ainsi … Il l'a pris dans ses bras pour calmer ses sanglots. Même si elle essayait de se dégager au début, elle finit par accepter son étreinte, et se laissa bercer par son meilleur ami. Une fois calmé, elle le regarda dans les yeux.

_"J'ai besoin d'être seule, je vais rentrer à la maison."_

_"Laisse-moi te ramener."_

_"Non, Elliot. J'ai besoin d'être seule."_

Une nouvelle fois elle l'avait appelé « Elliot ». Mais cette fois, c'est parce qu'elle était en colère. En colère à cause de leur précédente conversation. Elle savait pourtant qu'il n'avait pas tord. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le mêler à ce qu'elle allait faire.

Elle décida d'aller se vider l'esprit dans son bar préféré avant de rentrer chez elle. A sa cinquième bière, Elliot arriva dans le bar, sachant très bien qu'elle serait là. Il la connaissait si bien …

_"Liv, allez viens, partons d'ici."_

_"Elliot... Laisse-moi s'il te plait. Je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin d'être seule."_

_"Et tu crois que parce que Melle Benson m'a dit de la laisser, je vais le faire ?"_

Une fois de plus, il perdait son sang froid. Il ne supportait pas de la voire meurtri comme elle l'était en ce moment.

_"Mais qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin Stabler ?"_

"T'aider."

Le simple fait d'entendre ça, fit prendre conscience à Olivia, qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elliot, El … son équipier, son meilleur ami … Elle regarda la bouteille de bière qu'elle tenait, puis la reposa.

_"D'accord El … Pardonnes moi."_

Il lui sourit. Entendre Olivia Benson s'excuser était une chose rare. Et à chaque fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire. Ces yeux étaient bleu océan... Il était sincère, et heureux qu'elle accepte enfin son aide.

Arrivé à l'appartement d'Olivia, il prépara du café.

_"Liv … J'aimerai qu'on parle."_

_"El, je ne veux pas te mêler à tout ça. Tu aimes trop ton travail pour que je te fasse prendre des risques. Je sais que si je te raconte ce que j'ai l'intention de faire, tu voudras m'épauler, et je ne veux pas."_

_"Tu crois qu'il n'y a que mon travail dans ma vie ?"_

_"Non tu as raison, c'est vrai. Tu as 5 magnifiques enfants et une femme ! Je suis ravie de te le rappeler !"_

_"Ex-femme.""_

_"Oui ex-femme pardon"_ dit-elle avec un petit rire nerveux, _"que tu retournes voir quand tu en as envie et quand tu ne te sens pas bien !"_

Son regard si bleu est devenu noir en une fraction de seconde. Olivia venait de commettre une erreur, mais s'en ai rendu compte trop tard.

_"Si tu ne m'avais pas abandonné en partant dans l'Oregon, rien de tout cela ne serai arrivé !"_

Il s'était approché si près d'elle, qu'ils pouvaient sentir leur souffle mutuel. Mais aucun des deux ne baissa les yeux.

_"Je ne t'ai pas abandonné ! J'ai juste fait mon travail !"_

_"Ton travail est à Manhattan ! ici ! Avec moi !"_

_"Je ne t'appartiens pas Elliot ! Je ne suis que ta coéquipière ! enfonces toi bien ça dans le crâne !"_

_"Ah oui ? Tu n'es QUE mon équipière ?"_

_"Parfaitement !"_

_"Je n'en suis pas aussi sur que toi !"_

Il mit un terme a la distance qui les séparé en capturant les lèvres de sa Liv. Il se retira au bout de quelques secondes mais ne la regarda pas dans les yeux. Alors Olivia posa une main sur sa nuque, et l'autre sur sa joue, puis l'embrassa à son tour.

* * *

><p><strong>" C'est avec notre premier souffle, que nous commençons à mourir "<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Elliot et Olivia s'embrassaient passionnément, mais d'un coup Olivia se recula et se déroba.

_"Rentre chez toi El …"_

_"Mais Liv … pourquoi ?"_

_"Je … On ne peux pas faire ça … S'il te plait, pars."_

_"Mais Liv … dit moi pourquoi ?"_

Il soufrait, mais était sur qu'Olivia éprouvais la même chose, sinon elle ne lui aurait pas rendu son baiser. Mais pourquoi elle se dérobait ainsi ? Il n'était pas question de partir sans avoir une explication, même s'il devait la mettre en colère. De toute façon c'était le seul moyen de retrouver le vraie Olivia.

_"Vas t-en s'il te plait."_

Elle ne le regardait pas dans les yeux. Oui, parce qu'elle souffrait. L'homme qu'elle aimait été en face d'elle. L'avait embrassé, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça … Elle savait que s'il devenait trop proche, il la suivrait dans ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire, et il en été hors de question.

_"Je suis fatiguée, j'ai besoin d'être seule."_

_"Je ne partirai pas Liv."_

Il s'approchait dangereusement d'elle. Alors elle menti

_"Je n'aurai pas du t'embrasser, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais."_

Il avait l'impression qu'on lui transpercé le cœur, il recula d'un pas. Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il vit une larme briller sur le visage d'Olivia. Elle avait tourné la tête. Mais il l'avait vu.

_"Tu mens."_

_"…"_

_"Olivia, regardes moi."_

_"…"_

Elle ne le regardait toujours pas, alors il s'approcha, posa sa main sur la joue d'Olivia, puis lui tourna délicatement le visage.

_"Je...Je t'aime Liv."_

_"Oh El … Je t'aime aussi …"_

Elliot l'a pris dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front

_"Mais El, on ne peut pas faire ca …"_

_"Donne-moi une seule vraie raison, et je te promets que je m'en irai."_

Il n'était, évidemment pas sincère, il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser seule … Plus jamais

_"On ne pourra plus travailler ensemble"_

_"On se verra quand même tous les jours."_

_"Tes enfants ne l'accepteront pas."_

_"Mes enfants t'adorent."_

_"Et Kathy ?"_

_"Kathy … On s'en moque …"_

Il se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle …

_"El … Je …"_

Il l'a coupa en l'embrassant. Elle voulu se reculer mais il avait anticipé. Il l'a tenait par la taille. Elle se laisse envahir par tous ses sentiments trop longtemps dissimulés … Alors que les choses s'enflammaient entre eux, le téléphone d'Olivia sonna.

_"Ne décroche pas…"_

_"Ça Pourrait être important El" … "Benson." [ … ]" Quoi ?" [ … ]" J'arrive tout de suite !"_

_"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Liv ?"_

_"…"_

_"Olivia ?"_

_"Je … L'état de Calvin s'est aggravé … C'était le médecin de cet après-midi … Malgré l'interdiction de la grand-mère de Calvin … Il a voulu me prévenir … Il faut que j'y aille El"_

_"Je t'accompagne"_

Elle ne chercha pas à l'en empêcher … Elle avait trop besoin de lui.

_"Allons-y …"_

_"Au moment ou elle franchissait la porte il lui attrapa le bras."_

_"Tout va s'arranger Liv, ne t'en fais pas."_

_"Je vais retrouver Vivian, Elliot."_

_"Quoi ?"_

_"Tu as très bien entendu. Il faut que je la retrouve. Je veux la convaincre de me laisser Calvin."_

_"C'est une meurtrière, tu ne peux pas faire ça !"_

_"Je veux juste lui parler, c'est tout !"_

_"Et tu crois qu'elle va t'écouter ? Et puis tu vas aller la chercher ou ? Ce sont ses grands-parents qui ont sa garde désormais, Vivian n'a plus rien à voir. "_

Il s'approcha, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

_"Et tu comptes faire quoi ? La menacer avec ton arme ? Elle est retombée dans la drogue, on ne peut plus rien faire pour elle."_

_"Mais je veux récupérer Calvin !"_

_"Et alors quoi ? Tu vas faire comme pour Simon, aller hors de ton temps de travail, avec ton arme ! Tu sais ce que tu risques en faisant ça ? On est passé au bord du renvoi la dernière fois ! Tu me déçois Olivia. Tu te conduis comme une gamine ! tu tiens des discours incohérent ! Ou est la Liv qui se battait au lieu de se laisser abattre ? "_

_"Elle est devant toi !"_

_"Non. Elle a été devant moi. Et elle était là il y a encore deux semaines."_

_"Comment peux-tu me dire ça dans un moment pareil ?"_

_"A ton avis Olivia ?"_

_"…"_

Pour te faire réagir Liv ... Redevient toi même, je t'en supplie ... pensait-il ..._  
><em>

_"Je vais appeler Fin pour qu'il te rejoigne à l'hôpital, pour que tu ne sois pas seule."_

_"Alors tu m'abandonnes ?"_

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, mais son regard n'était plus noisette, il était noir. Elle était en colère. Il s'approcha et posa sa main sur sa joue.

_"Non Liv, jamais je ne t'abandonnerai… Je te laisse un peu de temps pour te ressaisir. Réfléchis, et appel moi. Ne prends pas de décision stupide. Je t'aime Olivia."_

Elle détourna la tête pour qu'il arrête ses caresses sur sa joue.

_"Ferme la porte en partant, Elliot."_

* * *

><p><strong>" C'est avec notre premier souffle, que nous commençons à mourir "<strong>

Je poste ces 5 premiers chapitres chapitres assez vite, pour lancer l'histoire, mais là je vais un peu ralentir ^^

_Juste pour donner un avant gout = Olivia va redevenir elle même. Quant à Calvin, il va accepter de vivre avec sa grand-mère à la condition qu'ils emmenagent Manhattan ... Si proche d'Olivia ... Mais que vont-ils bien pouvoir faire ... ? ;-)  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

Je prends un malin plaisir à écrire, par conséquent j'ai décidé de continuer à poster les chapitres ... ^^

Merci pour les reviews ;-)

* * *

><p>Alors qu'elle roulait en direction de l'hôpital, elle repensait à Elliot. Comment pouvait-il l'abandonner ainsi ? Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il n'était pas fais l'un pour l'autre. Non, parce que s'il l'aimait réellement, pourquoi l'abandonnerait-il ? Ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser, Calvin avait besoin d'elle, et il était hors de question qu'elle l'abandonne, comme Elliot l'a abandonné elle.<p>

A son arrivée à l'hôpital, elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller à l'accueil. Le docteur qui s'était occupé de prendre des nouvelles de Calvin pour elle était là, et l'a prise à part.

_"Comment va Calvin ? Que s'est-il passé ?"_

_"Melle Benson, Calvin va bien."_

_"Que … Quoi ? Mais je croyais que …"_

_"Écoutez-moi. Calvin va parfaitement bien. Les horaires de visites sont fermés, et sa grand-mère est donc absente. Vous pouvez prendre tout votre temps avec lui."_

_"Mais … On m'a interdit les visites…"_

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

_"J'adore ce petit bonhomme, il est très rigolo. Olivia, c'est vous qu'il veut, il m'a demandé de vous faire venir … il veut vraiment vous voir."_

_"Alors vous risquez votre Boulot pour moi ?"_

_"Que serai la vie si elle n'était pas pimentée ?"_ dit-il avec un sourire

_"Merci Docteur …"_

_"Appelez-moi Mike."_

_"Merci Mike."_

Olivia sentait son cœur se gonfler. Grâce à ce docteur elle allait pouvoir lui parler. Oui, ce ne serai pas permanent, mais elle allait pouvoir lui parler, là tout de suite. Lui dire qu'elle l'aime. Qu'elle veut qu'il vive avec lui. Le prendre dans ses bras.

Arrivé devant la chambre de Calvin, elle prit une grande inspiration.

_"Calvin …"_

_"Olivia !" _Il semblait si heureux ...

_"Oh mon chéri … pardonnes moi pour tout à l'heure je n'ai rien pu faire …"_

Elle alla s'assoir sur le bord du lit de Calvin.

_"Ce n'est pas de ta faute Olivia … C'est cette femme le problème."_

_"Calvin, il s 'agit de ta grand-mère, tu dois la respec…"_

_"Non !"_ coupa t-il _"elle n'est personne pour moi. Avant toi, personne ne s'était occupé de moi. Olivia, je t'aime tu sais … Ce dessin que je t'ai fais... Ou j'ai signé Calvin « Benson »... Je ne sais pas si tu la gardé, mais j'étais sincère …"_

_"Calvin ne regardait pas Olivia dans les yeux, il n'osait pas. Olivia était si ému par ce petit bonhomme …"_

_"Mais enfin, qu'est ce que tu racontes ?"_

Il releva les yeux vers elle, elle souriait.

_"Bien sur que je l'ai gardé ce dessin … Il est accroché dans ma cuisine, et tous les jours je l'observe en pensant à toi …"_

_"C'est vrai ça ?"_

_"Bien sur Calvin, tu comptes énormément pour moi."_

Il se jeta dans les bras d'Olivia, il aurait tant voulu rester avec elle pour toujours…

_"Calvin … ?"_

_"Oui maman ?"_

_"Ma … man .."_

Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Bien sur, elle était heureuse, mais comment réagir face à un « maman »

_"Calvin, chéri … je voudrai te poser une question"_

Il la regardait attentivement

_"Que s'est-il passé hier soir ?"_

_"Je me suis disputé avec maman. Elle m'a giflé parce que je veux vivre avec toi. Alors j'ai pris mon sac et je me suis enfui. Je voulais te retrouver. Et 3 jeunes m'ont agressé pour prendre mon sac. Mais je m'en fiche, parce que je t'ai quand même retrouvé."_

_"Oh Calvin …"_

_"On va trouver une solution, hein Olivia ?"_

_"Oui mon cœur … On y arrivera."_

Olivia resta tout le reste de la nuit près de lui en le serrant dans ses bras et en le regardant dormir. Elle avait dit à Fin que ce n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle vienne, qu'il ne s'en fasse surtout pas. Elle lui expliquerait tout ca le lendemain.

Alors qu'elle regardait Calvin dormir, elle ressentit le besoin d'aller prendre l'air.

Elle monta sur le toit de l'hôpital. Elle regarda son téléphone plusieurs fois, espérant avoir un message d'Elliot. Rien. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fais ca …

Elle croyait pourtant qu'il avait changé … Leur relation s'était tellement amélioré ces derniers temps … Bon, parfois il se disputait, mais s'il ne se disputait pas ce ne serait plus Elliot et Olivia.

Il devait avoir une raison pour avoir fait ça. Elle décida de l'appeler.

_"Stabler"_

_"El …"_

_"Liv ?"_

Il semblait étonné. Avait-elle compris ce qu'il essayait de faire se demandait-il

_"Euh... Je t'appelais juste pour te dire que Calvin va bien …"_

Non elle n'avait toujours pas compris ..._  
><em>

_"J'en suis heureux."_

Il était froid et elle ne savait pas quoi dire ni comment réagir…

_"Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive El ?"_

_"C'est à moi que tu demandes ça ?"_

_"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me traites comme ça …"_

_"Liv … Je fais ça pour t'aider …"_

Elle était désormais en colère

_"Comment ça m'aider ? tu te moques de moi là Stabler ?"_

_"C'est le seul moyen de te faire réagir Olivia, je t'en prie ne …"_

Trop tard, elle avait raccroché …

_"Bon sang … Olivia …"_

Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour sentir la brise légère sur son visage, la sonnerie de son téléphone la fit sortir de ses pensées. C'était un texto d'Elliot.

_« Je t'aime Olivia. »_

_"Je t'aime aussi Elliot…" _dit-elle à voix basse, poussant un soupir

_"Olivia ?"_

_"Mike ? Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?"_

_"Hum, probablement la même chose que vous. J'aime bien cet endroit, c'est calme et on peut y réfléchir dans être déranger. Sauf quand les docteurs vous surprennes"_

Il lui souriait.

_"Vous vous inquiétez pour Calvin ?"_

_"Non … Enfin Oui … Enfin …"_

_"Que se passe t-il ?"_

Est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui parler de ce qu'il se passait avec Elliot ? Comprendrait-il ? Elle pouvait toujours essayer. Elle lui raconta tout ce qu'Elliot lui avait dit.

_"Hum … Cet « Elliot » n'est-il pas plus que votre équipier ?"_

_"Je le croyais …"_

_"Il vous aime."_

_"Pardon ?"_

_"Il fait ça pour vous faire réagir."_

Elle ne comprenait pas …

_"C'est simple, en vous mettant en colère, il prends le risque de vous perdre, mais il sait que cela vous fera réagir, puisque, étant en colère contre lui, vous voudrez lui prouver qu'il se trompe sur vous, et que donc vous redeviendrez la « Olivia » qu'il a connu autre fois."_

Mike et Olivia regardait tous les deux le soleil qui était en train de se lever.

_"Oh mon dieu … Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte …"_

Il eut un petit rire et regarda Olivia avec un sourire

_"L'amour rend aveugle, n'est ce pas ?"_

Elle lui sourit en retour, puis alla embrasser Calvin une dernière fois avant de rentrer chez elle se préparer pour travailler. Elle avait écrit une lettre qu'elle avait laissée à Calvin pour son réveil.

Elle devait parler à Elliot. Ça risquait d'être difficile, mais il le fallait. Oui, il était temps qu'Olivia redevienne celle qu'elle était.

* * *

><p>Bien qu'elle n'ait pas dormi de la nuit, elle se sentait bien. Elle avait passé du temps avec Calvin, et Elliot l'aimait … Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.<p>

Lorsqu'elle arriva au bureau, tout le monde était déjà là.

_"Bonjour tout le monde !"_

_"Notre déesse à l'air d'aller mieux ! ca fait plaisir de te voir comme ça Liv."_

_"Merci John. Fin, je peux te parler un instant ?"_

_"Oui pas de problème."_

Ils s'isolèrent dans les vestiaires. Comme ça, Olivia en profita pour retirer sa veste.

_"Excuses-moi pour hier soir, je me doute que tu te sois inquiété."_

_"Pas de problème. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, les choses s'arrangent ?"_

_"Plus ou moins. Il y a un médecin dans l'hôpital qui me permets de voir Calvin malgré l'interdiction de sa grand-mère … C'est toujours ça de pris."_

_"C'est un début Olivia, ne t'en fais pas, tout va s'arranger."_

Il était réconfortant, et il lui souriait. Il l'aimait comme sa petite sœur, et elle l'aimait aussi comme un frère.

_"Allé, retournons au bureau avant que Munch ne lance des paris stupides."_

Ils rirent et retournèrent à leur place. Olivia n'avait toujours pas adressé la parole à Elliot, mais il le fallait. Alors que tout le monde était plongé dans des dossiers, Olivia releva la tête pour regarder Elliot. Celui-ci sentant son regard releva la tête à son tour. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle se leva, toujours le regardant droit dans les yeux, puis se dirigea dans les escaliers qui mènent au toit. Une fois en haut des marches, elle lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule. Il savait ce que ça signifiait. Elle voulait lui parler. Mais elle ne lui avait adressé aucuns sourires … Voulait-elle qu'ils arrêtent tous les deux avant d'aller trop loin ? Non ce n'était même pas imaginable … Il avait peur. Mais n'avait pas le choix. Il se leva à son tour, et pris la direction du toit.

* * *

><p><strong>" C'est avec notre premier souffle, que nous commençons à mourir "<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Allé, juste histoire de vous faire plaisir ... Et parce que ça me fais plaisir aussi =)

* * *

><p>Elle regardait l'horizon … Le brise balayait ses cheveux en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle entendit la porte qui s'ouvrait plus loin derrière elle, inutile de se retourner, elle savait que c'était Elliot. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle avait peur, elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Est-ce qu'il lui en voulait de lui avoir raccroché à la figure, et de ne pas avoir répondu à son message ? Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait l'affronter, elle devait tout faire pour que ca marche entre eux.<p>

Il était bloqué, il ne pouvait pas marcher. Il la contemplait. Dieu qu'elle était belle … Il adorait la voir les cheveux détachées, ça lui allait si bien … Il ne pouvait pas la perdre, il l'aimait trop pour ça … Mais elle ne se retournait pas, pourtant il était sur qu'elle l'avait entendu, à cause de la porte. Elle attendait peut être que ce soit lui qui vienne ? De toute façon il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il s'avança et se plaça à sa droite. Il fixait l'horizon lui aussi. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire. Au bout de quelques minutes, Elliot se retourna et la regarda. Elle avait vu qu'il avait bougé pour la regarder. Alors elle tourna légèrement la tête et son regard noisette, entra dans son regard bleu ciel … Alors elle aussi se tourna complètement et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait fait ca, elle se sentait si stupide. Elle baissa les yeux et s'apprêtait à partir. Elle se retourna et il était désormais derrière elle.

Était-ce sa façon de rompre ? Non Liv … Ne me fais pas ça je t'en supplie … pensait-il. Il avait envie de la rattraper, mais comment réagirait-elle. Il préféra attendre quelques minutes, parce que, Oui elle s'était retournée, mais elle ne bougeait pas. Si elle ne bougeait toujours pas dans quelques minutes, alors il la prendra dans ses bras, parce que cela voudra dire qu'elle ne veut pas se séparer de lui.

Qu'est ce qu'elle devait faire ? Il n'avait pas l'air en colère, son regard était trop bleu pour ca … Il avait plutôt l'air inquiet. Mais pourquoi ne l'a prenait-il pas dans ses bras alors ? Elle avait encore tout gâché une nouvelle fois, quelle nulle ! pensait-elle. Tans pis, quitte à ne plus jamais le faire, elle se retourna et l'embrassa passionnément. Même s'il fut pris au dépourvu au début, il lui rendit vite son baiser. Il la plaqua contre un mur, il avait besoin de ce contact. Elle ne voulait pas rompre, elle voulait rester sienne. Il lui embrassa le cou puis enfouit sa tète dans ses cheveux. Il aurait pu les sentir toute une journée, ils sentaient si bon … cette odeur de vanille qu'il apprécié tant.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, il la serrait tellement fort contre lui. Il avait besoin de sentir son corps contre le sien, et elle aussi. Elle passait ses mains partout sur son torse …

Il ne voulait plus se lâcher, ils étaient dans leur bulle. A tel point qu'il n'avait pas entendu la porte du toit s'ouvrir.

_"Elliot ! Olivia ! oh bah ça alors !"_

Ils se séparèrent comme si ils avaient été électrisés …

_"Ca... Casey, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"_ bredouilla Olivia complètement perdue.

_"Bah, j'étais venue vous chercher, on a besoin de vous sur une affaire."_

_"Quelle affaire ?"_ Répliqua Elliot redevenue professionnel en un clin d'œil

_"Une petite fille a été violée à Riverside Park."_

_"El... je te rejoins dans une minute."_ Dit Olivia

_"D'accord."_

Casey était sa meilleure amie, et elle savait qu'elle lui poserait pleins de questions.

_"Écoute Casey…"_

_"Oui je sais. Ce n'est le moment d'en parler blablabla, on à une affaire sur le dos blablabla, et non je ne le dirai à personne, je te le promets."_

Olivia était stupéfaite du discours de Casey.

_"Je te connais par cœur Liv. Je suis heureuse pour toi. Tu m'en parleras quand tu voudras ok ?"_

_"D'accord …"_

_"Ce soir par exemple ?"_

Elles rigolèrent ensemble.

_"Non, ce soir je ne peux pas …"_

_"Oh mais Liv …"_

_"Casey, c'est vraiment important, il c'est passé énormément de choses entre hier et aujourd'hui et …"_

_"Je suis au courant pour Calvin … Elliot m'a téléphoné mais je n'ai pu te rappeler."_

_"Ce n'est pas grave. Écoute, pour faire court, un médecin me permet de voir Calvin le soir, en cachette. Je t'expliquerai tout ca en détails dès qu'on aura un petit moment je te le promets."_

_"Hum, ça marche, mais tu me parleras de ton beau prince aussi ?"_

_"Bon … D'accord …"_

Olivia se sentait gênée d'avoir été surprise par sa meilleure amie… Enfin il valait mieux que ce soit elle, plutôt que son capitaine, ou ses collègues.

_"Dis donc Liv, un peu plus, et tu lui arrachais ses vêtements, heureusement que je suis arrivée !"_

Casey avait un grand sourire, elle était si heureuse pour sa meilleure amie …

_"Casey Novak !"_

_"Ohh si on ne peut plus rigoler …"_

Elle redescendirent du toit pour partir à Riverside Park.

* * *

><p>Elliot et Olivia étaient toujours très professionnels dans leurs enquêtes, ils ne se permettaient pas des petits surnoms ou sourire, même si en dehors de leur travail ils sont très proches. Et encore plus aujourd'hui …<p>

_"Elliot, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?"_

_"La petit fille dans l'ambulance, elle à 11ans. Elle s'appelle Rebecca. Elle rentrait chez elle quand un homme l'a attrapé et l'a emmené de force dans un buisson. C'est ce qu'elle a dit à sa mère."_

_"Tu ne l'as pas interrogé ?"_

_"J'ai préféré attendre que tu arrives. Elle à été agressé par un homme, donc je pense qu'elle te parlera plus facilement. "_

_"D'accord."_

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'ambulance, Elliot ne la quittait plus des yeux. Il était vraiment dingue d'elle.

_"Elliot ? […] Elliot ? […] Stabler !"_

_"Hum. Hein ? pardon, tu disais Casey ?"_

_"Tu devrais arrêter de la dévorer des yeux, sinon tout le monde va comprendre."_

_"Oui tu as raison. Allons chercher des indices pour coincer la pourriture qui a fait ca."_

* * *

><p><em>"Salut ma puce, je m'appelle Olivia, je suis inspecteur de police, et je suis là pour t'aider."<em>

_"Moi, c'est Rebecca …"_

_"C'est un jolie prénom ça, Rebecca. J'aime beaucoup."_

_"Merci …"_

_"Tu veux bien que je vienne avec toi l'ambulance ?"_

_"Si vous voulez …"_

_"Comme ça tu pourras me parler de ce qu'il s'est passé si tu en as envie"_

_"Je … Je ne sais pas …"_

_"Tu sais, je suis là pour te protéger, et je te promets que l'homme qui t'as fais ca, ne te fera plus jamais de mal. Mais pour que je l'arrête, il faut que tu m'aides, tu comprends ?"_

Olivia était douce, elle savait comment faire parler des enfants … Ils étaient souvent, même tout le temps effrayé, et pourtant, elle arrivait toujours à les mettre en confiance. Elle avait un visage d'ange, des yeux magnifiques, et savaient choisir ses mots, c'est peut être pour ça qu'on lui faisait si souvent confiance.

_"D'accord madame."_

_"Olivia"_

Dit-elle en souriant à Rebecca.

_"D'accord Olivia"_

Elle monta dans l'ambulance et s'assieds près de Rebecca. L'ambulancier ferma les portes, et Elliot regarda l'ambulance partir, avec, à l'intérieur, la femme qu'il aimait, probablement déchiré par la souffrance de la petite fille en face d'elle. Olivia savait ce qu'était la souffrance d'un enfant. Elle-même l'avait connu, c'est pour ça qu'elle comprenait si bien les enfants. Et c'est aussi pour ça, qu'elle se donnait à fond dans ce métier.

* * *

><p><strong>" C'est avec notre premier souffle, que nous commençons à mourir "<strong>

N'oubliez pas d'me dire ce que vous aimez / N'aimez pas ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia avait passé la journée avec la petite Rebecca. Elle voulait qu'elle se sente en sécurité le temps qu'on lui fasse ses examens. Lorsqu'elle retourna au central, Fin et Elliot était toujours sur le terrain.

Elle s'assied à son bureau et posa son visage entre ses mains. Elle sentait vraiment la fatigue désormais. Cela faisait quand même 48h qu'elle n'avait pas dormi.

Munch arriva derrière elle, et lui pose un café sous son nez. Elle releva la tête. Elle était très pâle, et avait des cernes.

_"Tout va bien Liv ?"_

_"Merci pour le café John. Oui tout va bien, juste fatiguée …"_

_"Tu devrais aller te reposer."_

_"Non, non il faut que je travail sur l'affaire en cours. Cette petite fille … Quel monstre a pu lui faire ça ?"_

_"On va le retrouver, ne t'en fais pas."_

Le capitaine avait observé toute la scène.

_"Benson, dans mon bureau. Tout de suite."_

_"Oui, capitaine."_

Elle regarda John, mais il répondit par un haussement d'épaule. Il ne savait pas ce que voulait le capitaine.

_"Comment vas-tu Liv … ?"_

Lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, le capitaine était toujours plus proche d'Olivia. Il était inquiet pour elle. Il savait que la plupart du temps, elle gardait tout pour elle, et qu'elle essayait de faire bonne figure. Il savait ce qu'elle avait vécu étant petite. Elle avait tant souffert … Et elle devait se battre seule. Mais aujourd'hui elle n'était plus seule, pourtant, elle se comportait toujours comme telle. Elle avait simplement du mal à faire confiance aux autres …

_"Mieux, capitaine. Ne vous en faites pas."_

Elle était vraiment très pâle.

"Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas fermé l'œil ?"

_"Je …"_

_"Liv."_

_"2 jours."_ Dit-elle résignée.

_"Rentres chez toi, et reposes-toi."_

_"Mais capitaine …"_

_"Tes collègues peuvent très bien s'en charger."_

_"C'est un ordre capitaine ?"_

_"Non, une faveur."_

_"Entendu … Mais tenez-moi au courant."_

_"Promis."_

Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle fut prise d'un vertige. Elle se rattrapa sur le bureau du capitaine.

_"Olivia ? ca ne va pas ?"_

_"Si … si je … je vais bien"_

Elle était en sueur, non elle n'allait pas bien. Elle avait la tête qui tournait, et une migraine. Était-ce la fatigue qui l'a rendait comme ca ? Son capitaine était vraiment préoccupé non seulement par son état mental, que son état physique.

_"Je vais aller me mettre un peu d'eau sur le visage."_

_"D'accord, mais ensuite Munch te ramènera chez toi."_

En temps normal elle aurait refusé, mais là elle ne se sentait pas la force de conduire

_"Bien … Cap…itaine"_

Alors qu'elle dirigeait vers les toilettes, sa vision se troublait. Elle se retint sur le lavabo pour ne pas tomber par terre. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et elle y vit son reflet. Sa vision se troubla de plus en plus, et elle finit par tomber à terre.

Au bout de 10minutes, Munch s'inquiétait. Il ne voulait pas violer l'intimité d'Olivia. C'est à ce moment là qu'Elliot et Fin arrivèrent.

_"Hey Munch, tu te tournes les pouces ! On te comprends, après tout avec l'âge, ca devient difficile ce métier,"_ lança Fin avec un sourire

_"Je te remercie, mais quand tu arriveras à mon âge, on verra si tu es en aussi bonne forme et irrésistible que moi. Plus sérieusement, je dois ramener Olivia chez elle, elle ne se sentait pas bien, mais ça fais 10minutes qu'elle est aux toilettes, et je commence à m'inquiéter."_

_"Quoi ?"_ Dit-Elliot. Il se dirigea tout de suite vers les toilettes, et lorsqu'il poussa la porte il vit une Olivia inanimé sur le sol.

_"Une ambulance ! VITE !"_

Munch et Fin se précipitèrent dans les toilettes alors que le Capitaine avait déjà pris le téléphone.

_"Olivia ? Liv ? tu m'entends ? Non tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Liv s'il te plait réveilles toi ! Elle respire à peine ! Vite !"_

Elliot était complètement perdue, bon sang ! Que s'était-il passé ? Elliot l'accompagna dans l'ambulance, mais une fois arrivé à l'hôpital, il du se résigner à attendre en salle d'attente avec ses collègues. Il tournait en rond, il ne pouvait pas rester en place. Mon dieu, et si il lui était arrivé quelques chose de grave ? Que deviendrait-il sans elle ? Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer sa vie sans elle … Il l'aimait. Il était fou d'elle, de son sourire, de son regard, de sa voix … De son corps …

A bout de force, il se résigna à s'assoir et mis son visage dans ses mains, pour cacher ses larmes. Mais une fois de plus, le capitaine n'était pas dupe.

Casey arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

_"Mon dieu, que s'est-il passé ? Comment va Liv ?"_

_"Casey,"_ intervint Cragen, _"elle était très pale, elle avait des vertiges, et elle a fini par s'effondrer aux toilettes … Nous attendons le médecin._"

Casey, qui était la seule au courant pour Elliot et Olivia, lui jeta un coup d'œil, elle se doutait de l'état dans lequel il devait être actuellement …

Un médecin arriva à cet instant là dans la salle d'attente pour donner des nouvelles d'Olivia. C'était Mike. Mais personne ne le connaissait, évidemment. Il aimait beaucoup Olivia, il avait été touché par la force et le courage que cette femme dégagée. Et il se doutait que dès que Calvin serai au courant qu'elle aussi été dans un lit d'hôpital, il voudrait la voir. Il arrangerait ça plus tard.

_"Qui accompagne Melle Benson ?"_

_"Nous tous"_, dit Cragen.

_"Je suppose que vous êtes son équipe. Ne vous en faites pas, elle va s'en tirer."_

Il y eut un soupir de soulagement collectif.

_"Melle Benson à attrapé un rhume… Ce n'était pas bien méchant, mais mélangé avec un manque de sommeil et un manque de nutrition, elle a été trop fortement affaiblie."_

_"Je vous remercie docteur. Pouvons-nous la voir ?"_

_"Et bien, pour le moment elle dort, je préférerai que vous repassiez demain si vous le voulez bien."_

_"Si c'est pour son bien être, dans ce cas …"_

Cragen regarda toute son équipe et ils comprirent. Ils avaient un violeur à mettre en prison. Tout le monde s'était levé, mais Elliot était resté là, assis. Les bras posés sur ses genoux, le regard vers le sol. Soudain il se leva, et parti sans donner aucunes explications. Le capitaine voulu le suivre mais Casey lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

_"Laissez, capitaine. Je vais m'en occupé, ne vous en faites pas."_

_"Je te fais confiance, Casey. Tiens-moi au courant."_

Casey acquiesça, et su tout de suite ou trouver Elliot. Elle se doutait qu'Elliot ne voudrai pas quitter l'hôpital, mais comme il ne pouvait lui tenir la main, il s'était surement réfugié sur le toit. Il aimait pouvoir regarder au loin l'horizon. Ca lui permettait de réfléchir. Il était si perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il n'entendu pas Casey arriver derrière lui. C'est au moment ou elle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, qu'il se rendit compte de sa présence.

_"Tu te sens bien El ? "_

_" Je ne sais pas ... Je suis partagé entre la colère, et le soulagement "_

Son regard était vide ... Selon Casey, il était plus en colère qu'autre chose ... Normal après tout ... Le docteur avait " à cause d'un manque de nutrition "... Elle risque d'avoir le réveil difficile ...

* * *

><p><strong>" C'est avec notre premier souffle, que nous commençons à mourir "<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Alors qu'au bout de quelques heures Olivia commençait à se réveiller, Elliot lui, n'avait toujours pas trouvé le sommeil … Il était presque 00h00 et il n'avait aucune envie de fermer l'œil. Il se décidé à aller marcher dehors, peut être que l'air frais lui ferai du bien. Il n'était pas en colère contre elle, non. Il avait eu très peur. Quand il l'a vu inanimée sur le sol, son cœur s'était arrêté. Il voulait juste la protéger et être là pour elle. Pourquoi ça semblait si difficile ?

Pendant ce temps à l'hôpital, Olivia ouvrait doucement les yeux, et sentit quelque chose accroché à sa main. Accroché ? Non pas vraiment. C'était simplement Calvin, qui avait entrelacé ses doigts aux siens. Il était là, endormie, tenant la main d'Olivia. Il avait du surement beaucoup s'inquiéter. Mais apparemment, on ne l'avait pas laissé seul.

_"Mike ? Mais qu'est-ce Calvin fait ici ? Il devrait être dans son lit … Là il va avoir mal au dos et …"_

Mike se mit à rire. Décidément, cette femme était vraiment unique. C'était elle qui été dans le lit d'hôpital, et elle s'inquiétait plus pour les autres que pour elle.

_"Je vais aller le recoucher, ne vous en faites pas. Il voulait rester éveillé jusqu'à votre réveil, mais il n'a pas réussi."_

Pendant que Mike était parti recoucher Calvin, Olivia tenta de se lever. Au moment Ou Mike revint, elle avait débranché ses fils, et commençait à se lever.

_"Mais bon sang ! Que faites-vous !"_

_"J'ai besoin d'air, je ne supporte pas les hôpitaux !"_

_"Oui, mais ici ce n'est pas vous qui donnez des ordres."_

_"Je suis majeure et vaccinée, alors si je veux aller prendre l'air, j'irai prendre l'air !"_

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fasciné par cette femme.

_"Je vais vous emmener sur le toit, mais à une seule condition. Vous allez avaler ça."_

Il lui tendit un sandwich, avec une bouteille d'eau._  
><em>

_"Je n'ai pas faim."_

_"C'est ça, ou je vous fais une piqure !"_

_"Mais c'est du chantage !"_

_"Parfaitement."_

_"Mike, jusqu'à maintenant, je vous appréciez beaucoup, mais là, à ce moment précis, je vous déteste."_

_"Si vous le dites."_

Il était satisfait, elle mangeait. Il lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Olivia l'appréciait elle aussi. C'était une personne avec un grand cœur.

_"Voilà j'ai mangé, on peut y aller ?"_

_"Mettez cette veste, et on y va."_

_"Mais je n'ai pas froid !"_

_"C'est ça ou vous restez au lit Olivia."_

Olivia grogna, mais accepta d'enfiler la veste tendue par Mike. Au fond d'elle, elle l'appréciait vraiment, malgré qu'elle lui affirmait le contraire en enfilant la veste.

Une fois sur le toit, Olivia ferma les yeux et laissa la brise caresser son visage. Mike était resté en retrait derrière elle. Il se doutait qu'elle avait besoin d'être un moment seule. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle tourna la tête et lui sourit. Alors il s'avança et se plaça a coté d'elle.

_"Pourquoi faites-vous tout ça pour moi Mike ?"_

_"Vous êtes une casse pieds Olivia. Vous êtes une tête de mule, et un caractère de cochon. Mais vous avez un grand cœur, et énormément de courage. Vous vous battez pour les personnes qui n'en ont pas la force. Vous n'abandonnez jamais, quitte à vous rendre malade. Ça fait de vous une personne extraordinaire. Et moi aussi mon travail est de protéger ceux qui ne le peuvent pas. En quelques sortes du moins. Et comme vous êtes une tête de pioche, je vous force à faire plus attention."_

Elle était stupéfaite par ce qu'il venait de dire. L'expression qu'elle avait sur son visage fit rire Mike.

_"Je vous aime bien Olivia. Mais que vous le vouliez ou non, ici c'est moi qui commande."_

_"Alors je pourrai sortir quand, chef ?"_

_"Demain, à condition que quelqu'un vous accompagne chez vous."_

_"D'accord…"_

_"Allé, il est temps que vous vous reposiez."_

_"Je n'ai pas sommeil !"_

_"Mais vous n'êtes pas croyable !"_

Il commença à la porter mais elle se débattait. C'était une bonne chose, elle avait retrouvé des forces, elle rigolait, son regard n'était plus vide. Il était heureux qu'elle reprenne enfin le dessus.

_"Je vous autorise à rester auprès de Calvin si vous le souhaitez."_

_"Vraiment ?"_

_"Oui."_

_"Je vous remercie, Mike. Pour tout."_

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et descendit rejoindre Calvin. Il était resté là, planté, surprit par son geste. C'est dingue ce qu'elle pouvait lui rappeler sa sœur…. Si elle aussi il avait pu l'aider … Il poussa un soupir et retourna faire son travail.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Calvin se réveilla, ses doigts étaient toujours entrelacés avec ceux d'Olivia, mais cette fois, c'est elle qui lui tenait la main.

_"Liv ?"_ dit-il en la secouant pour la réveiller

_"Hey Calvin …"_

_"Tu vas mieux ?"_

_"Oui ne t'en fais pas. Et toi comment tu te sens mon cœur ?"_

_"Je vais bie…"_

Une fois de plus, Calvin et Olivia durent couper dans leur conversation. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas par sa grand-mère, c'était par Vivian …

_"Maman… Qu'est ce que tu fais là … ?"_

_"Je suis venue te chercher mon ange …"_

_"Et grand-mère ?"_

_"Elle s'en va en Floride avec ton grand-père. On va rester ensemble mon amour."_

Calvin ne savait pas quoi répondre, ni quoi faire. Il voulait rester avec Olivia, mais que pouvait-il dire à sa mère ?

_"Je … Je veux Olivia."_

_"Mais c'est moi ta mère. Maintenant, Olivia, sortez."_

_"Vivian …"_

_"Non maman. D'accord... tu as gagné ... je...je vais revenir avec toi. Je te promets de rester avec toi. Mais tu devra me laisser voir Olivia !"_

_"Il n'en est pas question !"_

_"T'as pas le droit d'me faire ça ! après tout ce qu'Olivia a fait pour nous tu ne peux pas ! t'as pas le droit !"_

Calvin pleurait, et Olivia retenait ses larmes … Vivian voyait que Calvin souffrait …

_"Bon… bon d'accord … Tu pourras voir Olivia les samedis si ça te rends heureux …"_

Olivia et Calvin était si heureux. Il ne vivrait pas ensemble (_du moins pour le moment … ;-)_), mais ils continueraient de se voir.

_"Je vais vous laisser un peu tout les deux." _dit-Olivia en quittant la pièce

Alors qu'Olivia était sur le toit. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce que ce soit Mike, il s'agissait en réalité de Vivian. Olivia était stupéfaite. Vivian avait les larmes aux yeux.

_"Vivian ?"_

* * *

><p>Finalement j'ai changé un peu le cours de l'histoire ... Calvin n'habitera pas avec ses grands-parents, et je fais revenir Vivian. Une idée qui m'a parut excellente. Merci Anaïs ;-)<p>

**" C'est avec notre premier souffle, que nous commençons à mourir "**_  
><em>


	10. Chapter 10

Alors qu'Olivia était allongée sur son lit, elle regardait par la fenêtre. Le soleil caressait son visage et elle souriait. Soudain quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. C'était Fin et John, avec pleins de cadeaux. Olivia éclata de rire lorsqu'elle vit que Fin avait un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains.

_"Si j'avais le droit à mon portable, j'immortaliserai ce moment Fin. Je te l'assure."_

_"Moi aussi Olivia. Tu es très sexy en robe d'hôpital."_ Répliqua John avec un grand sourire, pour soutenir son équipier.

Ils éclatèrent de rire à trois, et furent rejoint par le Capitaine.

_"Bonjours Vous 3."_

_"Capitaine."_ Disent-ils en chœur.

_"Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien."_

_"On était venue annoncer à Liv qu'on avait bouclé l'enquête de la petite Rebecca."_

Elle fut surprise, et un peu déçue de ne pas avoir pu aider plus.

_"Déjà ? Vous avez fais un super travail !"_ se forçat-elle à dire en souriant.

_"A vrai dire, il avait laissé son ADN, et était fiché dans nos dossiers donc …"_ répliqua Munch

_"Ouais Munch à raison, il s'agissait de Tom Lamarque. Libéré il y a deux ans pour bonne conduite. Cette fois, il n'est pas près de ressortir. Et Elliot à convaincu la petite Rebecca de suivre une thérapie pour s'en sortir."_

Elliot … Pourquoi n'était-il pas là près d'elle … ? Olivia, qui s'était assise, se rallongea, et tourna la tête face à la fenêtre.

_"C'est gentil d'être passé me voir les garçons … Mais je suis fatiguée. On se voit demain au bureau ? Je sors ce soir."_

_"Pas de problème Liv, reposes toi bien."_ Dit Fin

_"Fais attention à toi Liv"_, dit Munch à son tour.

Tandis qu'ils quittaient la pièce, leur capitaine leur fit un signe de tête pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils pouvaient prendre de l'avance.

_"Comment te sens-tu Liv ?"_

_"Bien, capitaine."_

Elle regardait toujours dehors. Elle ne pensait qu'à Elliot.

_"Tu penses à Elliot n'est-ce pas ?"_

Elle fut prise au dépourvu … Elle tourna enfin la tête pour entrer dans le regard de son capitaine. Que pouvait-elle lui répondre ? Il ne devait pas savoir la vérité, sinon ils étaient fichus en tant qu'équipier. Et elle ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque, alors que leur histoire n'avait probablement aucun avenir. Si elle devait le perdre en plus, en tant qu'équipier, elle ne se relèverait pas.

_"Je me demandais pourquoi il n'était pas venu. Mais vu que vous avez bouclé l'affaire, je me doute qu'il à une tonne de paperasse à faire."_

Il savait qu'elle mentait. Il savait aussi qu'Elliot avait mentit en partant du travail en disant qu'il devait aller voir ses enfants. Il était probablement dans les rues. A réfléchir. A s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir pris plus soin d'Olivia. C'est normal, après tout, il l'aimait. Oui leur capitaine était au courant, même s'il n'avait jamais rien dit. Il avait beaucoup d'affection pour ses deux inspecteurs.

_"Je vais te laisser te reposer Liv."_

Il s'approcha, et l'embrassa sur la joue. Puis partit sans se retourner. Lorsqu'il sortit de l'Hôpital, il retourna directement au bureau, sachant qu'Elliot y serai, probablement sur le toit….

Il avait vu juste. Elliot était là, le regard vide. Il n'avait même pas réagit au bruit de la porte.

_"Elliot ?"_

_"…"_

Il était perdu dans ses pensées ... Il aimait tant Olivia. Que serait-il devenue si elle avait été ... Morte ? Il savait qu'elle l'aimait aussi, sinon, sur ce même toit, elle n'aurai pas fais ça avant l'arrivée de Casey. Non elle ne l'aurai pas embrassé avec tant d'amour. A moins que ce ne soit plus du desespoir que de l'amour ...

Non, je dois lui faire confiance se dit-il ! Mais c'était si dur ... Si dur ... Avec tout ce qu'il c'était passé, tout le mal qu'il avait pu lui faire ... Ce serait normal, après tout, qu'elle aussi lui fasse du mal ..._  
><em>

_"Elliot ?"_

_"…"_

_Non, je dois lui faire confiance se dit-il ! Mais c'était si dur ... Si dur ... Avec tout ce qu'il c'était passé, tout le mal qu'il avait pu lui faire ... Ce serait normal, après tout, qu'elle aussi lui fasse du mal ...  
><em>

_"Stabler !"_

_"Hum ? oh pardon, capitaine. Vous vouliez ?"_

_"Tu es chargé d'aller chercher Liv à L'hôpital et de la ramener chez elle ou bien je me trompe ?"_

_"Non … C'est moi qui dois y aller. Je, j'y vais tout de suite."_

_"Une minute s'il te plait."_

_"Oui ?"_

_"Prends soin d'elle s'il te plait."_

_"De quoi parlez-vous ?"_

_"Oh pas de ça avec moi fiston ! Je vois bien ce qu'il se passe entre vous…"_

_"Elliot était surpris … Que répondre à ça ?"_

_"Allez vas t-en. Elle t'attend depuis ce matin … Elle paraissait triste que tu ne sois pas là."_

_"D'accord."_

Alors qu'il commençait à partir, il se retourna.

_"Capitaine ?"_

_"Oui ?"_

Le capitaine ne s'était pas retourné lui, il regardait l'horizon à son tour. New-York était vraiment une ville fabuleuse.

_"Elle m'exaspère parfois … Souvent … Même tout le temps. Mais je l'aime."_

Sur ces mots il parti en courant, et la capitaine souriait tout en observant un coucher de soleil magnifique.

Alors qu'Olivia préparé ses affaires pour sortir de l'Hôpital, elle repensait à sa conversation avec Vivian.

_[[ Vivian ? _

_Olivia. C'est mon fils. Je l'aime. Mais … Je ne peux pas m'occuper de lui. J'ai un problème, un sérieux problème. Je veux qu'il soit heureux. _

_Viv …_

_Non, laisse-moi parler s'il te plait. Ce n'est déjà pas facile. _

_Elle eut un petit rire nerveux._

_C'est difficile a avouer pour moi, mais en l'espace de deux semaines, tu as été une meilleure mère pour lui que je ne l'ai été en 9ans. Il t'aime … Probablement plus que moi et … Il vaut mieux qu'il reste avec toi. Je t'en voulais pour ce qui était arrivé à Sarah … J'étais tellement perdue … Que je ne pensais plus à mon propre fils. J'ai été égoïste, et j'espère qu'il me pardonnera un jour. En attendant, voilà tous les papiers qui te donnent tous les droits sur Calvin. Prends soin de mon fils._

_Alors que Vivian s'apprêtait à partir, Olivia lui attrapa le bras. _

_Tu es sa maman. Et ca, rien ne pourra le changer. Il t'aime quoiqu'il ait pu se passer. Vivian, acceptes mon aide. Je resterai avec toi s'il le faut. Je connais un centre de désintoxication génial. Il est sur New-York, je peux les appeler si tu veux. Comme ca, tu pourras voir Calvin autant de fois que tu le voudras._

_Je … Je ne sais pas …_

_Acceptes Vivian. _

_Je vais y réfléchir. _

_Tu sais très bien que si tu pars, tu ne reviendras plus. Vivian ne fais pas ça. _

_Trop tard… Vivian avait déjà quitté le toit de l'hôpital.]]_

Olivia repensait à la réaction de Calvin quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'ils allaient revivre ensemble. Il était si heureux ! Mais il n'avait le droit de sortir que le lendemain. Il devrait prendre son mal en patience. De toute façon, ils avaient tout le temps qu'ils voulaient maintenant.

Tellement perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué Elliot sur le pas de la porte. Son regard était noir … Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir affronter la tempête dans peu de temps. Le plus tard serait le mieux… Elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué.

_"Hey."_ Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

_"Salut. Tes affaires sont prêtes ?"_

Loupé … L'orage ne saurai tarder …

_"Euh oui oui …"_

_"Bien. Allons-y."_

Le trajet en voiture se fit dans le plus grand des silences. Olivia ne risqua même pas de regarder Elliot en coin de peur qu'il lâche tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur en voiture.

Une fois arrivé devant l'appartement, Elliot pris les sacs d'Olivia et les lui monta jusqu'à son appartement.

_"Merci El… Tu… Tu veux boire quelque chose ?"_

Son angoisse était de plus en plus grande, d'autant plus qu'Elliot la fixait. Il ne la lâchait pas du regard.

_"Je veux bien un café s'il te plait."_

Alors qu'elle se retourna pour mettre le cafetière en route, Elliot arriva derrière elle, lui attrapa les bras puis la fit pivoter vers lui. Il la tenait si fort, on aurait dit qu'il allait la secouer et lui demander des explications, là maintenant.

Il la regardait fixement. Elle avait peur, trop peur … Comment allait-elle pouvoir se sortir de là ?

_"Elliot, je …"_

_"Chut. Pas un mot. Pas pour le moment. Tout à l'heure nous parlerons. Reprenons là ou Casey nous à stoppé. "_

Sa voix était rauque, son regard redevenu bleue, et il lui avait sourit à la fin de sa phrase. Il était fou d'elle. Il avait cru la perdre lorsqu'il l'avait vue sur ce sol, inanimée... … Elle se sentit frémir à la vue de ce regard si bleue. Il se rapprocha d'elle, et commença à l'embrasser. Olivia laissa tomber la tasse qu'elle tenait dans sa main pour les nouer autour du cou d'Elliot.


	11. Chapter 11

La tasse s'était brisée sur le sol. Olivia voulu se détacher d'Elliot pour la ramasser, mais il lui attrapa les bras. Il ne voulait pas se détacher d'elle. Il la regardait profondément.

_"Ne me refais plus jamais ça, Liv."_

_"Pardon, El ?"_

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait. Il venait de l'embrasser passionnément, elle espérait même qu'il aille plus loin. Mais lui commença à parler. Est-ce ça, son « plus tard » ? Elle aurait aimé repousser cette conversation à beaucoup plus tard …

_"Ne te moques pas de moi Liv … J'ai horreur de ça."_

_"Que veut-tu que je te dise Elliot ? J'étais tellement absorbé par Calvin et l'enquête que j'en ai oublié de manger. Oui bon d'accord. Et après ? On ne va pas en faire un drame après tout ! Je vais mieux, tout va bien, tout est fini !"_

_"Un … Deux … trois … Quatre …" il essayait de garder son calme ..._

_"Toi aussi tu a déjà sauté un repas pour une enquête alors lâches moi avec ça à la fin !"_

Elle était en colère, mais lui l'étais encore plus … Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'enfermer dans sa chambre, il l'empêcha de lui fermer la porte à la figure et rentra lui aussi dans la chambre.

_"OUI ! J'ai déjà sauté des repas, mais pas au point de perdre conscience !"_

_"Ce n'est pas un drame enfin ! Tu es mon père peut être ? Ah non j'avais oublié, je n'ai pas de père ! donc tu n'as aucune autorité sur moi !"_

Elle voulu quitter la chambre mais il la retint par le bras. Il avait compris que la colère ne les mènerait nulle part. Il prit une grande inspiration, et regarda Olivia dans les yeux.

_"As-tu seulement conscience une seconde, de ce que j'ai pu ressentir en te voyant inanimée sur ce sol ?"_ demanda t-il calmement avec une teinte de pitié

Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte … Si elle avait été à sa place, elle aurait réagit de la même manière … Elle venait, par cette phrase, de se rendre compte qu'Elliot souffrait plus qu'il n'était en colère. Elle baissa le regard, puis le releva. Elle encadra le visage d'Elliot avec ses mains, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, et posa son front, contre le sien.

_"Pardonnes moi, El … Je te promets que je ne recommencerai ne voulais pas te faire de mal ni te blesser, Je … Je t'aime …"_

Il ferma les yeux face à ce contact, et surtout à cette phrase. Il se sentait tellement soulagé … Il en était sur maintenant, tout allait s'arranger. Oui, tout irai pour le mieux. Il l'enlaça dans ses bras, la plaqua contre le mur, et commença à l'embrasser. Olivia passa les mains autour de la taille d'Elliot pour le rapprocher le plus possible d'elle-même. Il l'embrassa ensuite dans le coup, et Olivia pencha la tête pour lui laisser un plus libre accès. Et alors qu'il commençait à déboutonner la chemise d'Olivia quelqu'un sonna à la porte, pour le plus grand plaisir de nos inspecteurs.

_"Non n'y vas pas … La personne partira …"_

Il continuait d'embrasser le coup d'Olivia et descendait à ses épaules. Une vraie torture pour elle. Elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle aille ouvrir, ce devait être important …

_"El …"_

_"…"_

_"El … S'il te plait …"_

Elle avait le souffle court … Elle le désirait … Mais ils devaient s'arrêter.

_"El…liot… La personne insiste, il faut que … J'y aille …"_

_*Olivia ?z' êtes là ? C'est moi Vivian … siouplé …*_

Olivia reprit le dessus presque immédiatement … Elle s'en voulait de laisser Elliot mais il le fallait. Vivian était probablement en manque, vu la façon dont elle parlait. Elle prit le visage d'Elliot entre ses mains et le regarda dans les yeux.

_"Ce sera pour plus tard … désolée Elliot"_

_"Pas de soucis Liv. Après tout,C'est peut être mieux ainsi."_

_"Comment ça ?"_

_"..."_

_"Euh, écoute, on en parlera plus tard."_

Il la regarda sortir de la chambre. Qu'est ce qu'elle était belle.

Vivian était en train de repartir lorsqu'Olivia ouvrit sa porte. Vivian était pâle, la bouche sèche, et ruisselante de sueur. Elle était effectivement, en état de manque. Olivia savait que c'était dangereux mais elle lui prit le bras pour la faire rentrer chez elle.

_"Venez, Vivian. Entrez."_

_"Olivia … J'ai cru z'étiez po là"_

_"Allé, venez …"_

Lorsqu'Olivia la fit entrer dans l'appartement, Elliot sortait de la chambre.

_"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh s'pour ça z'avait pas répondu tout d'suite ! scusez moi, j'pensais pas qu'vous f'ziez des choooses …."_

_"Asseyez-vous là Vivian, je reviens d'accord ? Surtout ne bougez pas. Elliot, viens une seconde."_

Elle l'emmena de nouveau dans la chambre pour lui parler. Vivian avait commit un meurtre, et elle savait qu'Elliot était contre sa présence ici.

_"Surtout prenez vot' temps !"_

_"El… Ecoute, il faut que je l'aide."_

_"Tu ne peux pas recueillir tous les Junkies comme si c'était des chiens errants !"_

_"Ce ne sont pas tous les junkies ! c'est Vivian. Elle m'a confié la garde de Calvin, et si elle est là, dans cet état, c'est parce qu'elle veut sortir de la drogue, Elliot."_

_"Et tu la crois ? Elle t'a reprit Calvin en plus et …"_

_"Non ! … Je n'ai eu le temps de te le dire mais …"_

Elle sortit d'un tiroir les nouveaux papiers de garde de Calvin elle les donna à Elliot.

_"Liv … C'est … C'est génial ! je suis heureux pour toi !"_

_"On a parlé avec Vivian … et je lui ai proposé mon aide. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait réfléchir. Elle veut vraiment s'en sortir Elliot."_

_"D'accord, On va l'aider."_

_"Tu veux vraiment faire ça ?"_

_"Oui."_

_"D'accord, allons-y."_

_"Attends une seconde."_

_"Hum ?"_

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et sortit de la chambre. Olivia se promit que dès que cette histoire serait réglée, elle aurait une conversation avec elliot. Il était temps de mettre les choses au clair une fois pour toute.

Olivia retourna au salon voir Vivian et lui donna une tasse de café bien noir.

_"Vivian, vous acceptez mon aide alors ?"_

_"Olivia, j'veux m'en sortir... Pour mon... fils. J'y ...arriverai pas seule._

_"D'accord Vivian. Venez avec moi, je vais vous emmener voir un de mes amis à l'hôpital."_

_"J'pourrais voir Calvin ?"_

Pour le moment, elle gérait bien l'état de manque, mais elle ne tarderait pas à être nerveuse… Elle demanderait à Mike un calmant avant de la laisser voir Calvin.

_"Bien sur, nous irons ensemble."_

Sur le trajet, Elliot regardait en coin Olivia … Malgré les années, il était toujours autant fasciné par cette femme, et sa volonté d'aider les autres. Vivian était resté calme tout le trajet. Elle dormait à moitié.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, Olivia du aider Vivian à marcher, puis la fit s'asseoir sur une chaise le temps d'appeler Mike. Le fameux Mike.

Alors que celui-ci arrivait et gratifiait Olivia d'un sourire, le sang d'Elliot ne fit qu'un tour.

_"Bonjour Olivia ! Heureux de voir que vous allez mieux et …"_

_"Ouais, ouais on connait la chanson. On est là pour Vivian, pas pour Olivia."_

Olivia perdit son sourire, et regarda Elliot avec un regard noir. Comment pouvait-il faire ça ?

Mike quant-à lui, eut un petit sourire en coin.

_"Vous devez être Elliot, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Heureux de vous rencontrer."_

_"Ah ? Moi je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous, désolé."_

_"ELLIOT !"_

_"Quoi ? Oh et puis merde, j'me casse !"_

Olivia tombait des nues. Comment pouvait-il réagir comme ça pour Mike ? Après tout, lui et Olivia était juste amis, il l'avait aidé quand elle en a eu besoin ! il lui avait permis de voir Calvin, et s'était occupé d'elle pendant qu'elle était hospitaliser. Oh non Elliot Stabler ne s'en tirerai pas comme ça !

_"Pardonnez-moi Mike … Il est surmené en ce moment. Je vous présente Vivian. Je voudrai qu'elle soit admise dans le service désintoxication. Vous croyez que c'est possible ?"_

_"Elle est là de son plein gré ?" dit-il étonné_

_"Euh … Oui, pourquoi ?"_

_"Et bien, c'est très rare … très très rare. C'est vous qui l'avait convaincu ?"_

_"Oui …"_

Olivia se sentait gênée et Mike rigola.

_"Vous m'étonnerez toujours Olivia ! Ne vous en faite pas, je vais m'occuper d'elle."_

_"Merci Mike. Vous pouvez la laisser voir Calvin ? Moi je dois … y aller …"_

_"Pas de soucis, je m'en occupe."_

_"Vivian"_, dit Olivia, "Je vous laisse avec mon ami, je passerait vous voir demain, d'accord ? Il va vous emmener auprès de Calvin."

_""D'accord Olivia. Olivia ?"_

_"Oui ?"_

_"Merci. Pour tout."_

_"Merci à vous, Vivian."_

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, Mike repris la parole

_"Dites à Elliot que je ne lui en veux pas! "dit-il avec un sourire et un clin d'œil._

Bon sang, cet homme ne cesserait jamais d'étonner Olivia ! Elle reprit sa route pour retrouver Elliot. Il était temps que celui-ci s'explique non seulement sur son comportement avec Mike, mais aussi sur sa phrase un peu plus tôt. « c'est peut être mieux ainsi ».


	12. Chapter 12

Olivia chercha partout Elliot, sans succès ! Pourtant il n'avait pas pu aller bien loin, il n'avait pas de voiture … Elle commença par le central, puis le bar, le parc, et enfin, l'appartement d'Elliot. Sans succès … Il ne répondait pas à son téléphone, il l'avait éteint. Et merde !

Au bout de deux heures, elle décida de rentrer chez elle … Au moment d'arriver à son étage, elle vit Elliot, assis devant sa porte. Les genoux serrés contre son torse, et la tête cachée dans ses bras, comme un petit garçon qui vient d'être puni. Elle fut soulagée de le voir là, mais était toujours en colère par son comportement.

_"Je t'ai cherché partout."_ Dit-elle d'une voix posée, mais ou l'on pouvait sentir une pointe de colère. _"Tu aurais pu laisser ton téléphone allumé, j'étais inquiète !"_

Elle ne s'était pas approchée, elle avait gardé ses distances pour lui montrer sa colère. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Il avait pleuré.

_"Je ne suis qu'un idiot. Il vaut mieux que je parte."_

Alors qu'il commençait à se lever et à partir, mais au moment ou il passa a coté d'Olivia, elle lui attrapa le bras.

_"Restes. Il faut qu'on parle Elliot."_

Il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation, il avait trop peur qu'Olivia lui dise qu'il fallait mieux qu'il reste amis finalement, et il ne le supporterait pas. Le temps qu'il ne l'entendait pas lui dire, ce ne serait pas réel.

_"Non, il vaut mieux que je par…"_

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'Olivia l'avait stoppé en l'embrassant. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre, il parlerait plus tard. Il lui rendit son baiser, et la serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Au bout de quelques minutes et quelques baisers enchainés, il regarda Olivia.

_"Tu ne m'en veux pas ?"_

_"Bien sur que si, El. Mais je ne voulais pas que tu partes, alors c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te faire taire."_ Répliqua t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Elliot était stupéfait. Décidément, cette femme était unique. Et il était fou d'elle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle, elle l'aimait, et il ne comprendrait surement jamais.

Bon autant en finir de suite avec cette conversation, et si elle le quittait, il irait se saouler dans les bars pour oublier. Après tout, il avait le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait en dehors des heures de travail. Il suivit Olivia dans son appartement, et il eut des difficultés à respirer par la boule dans sa gorge.

_"Tu veux boire quelque chose ?"_

_"Non, merci …"_

Olivia remarqua son malaise. Habituellement il s'asseyait sur le canapé, mais il était resté devant la porte, comme ci il s'apprêtait à s'enfuir en courant.

_"Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ?"_

_"Euh si .. Bien sur ..."_

Elliot alla s'assoir sur le bout du canapé, le plus loin possible de la place habituelle d'Olivia, mais celle-ci n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser fuir. Elle alla s'asseoir juste a coté de lui, assez proche pour qu'il puisse sentir son parfum. Cette odeur de vanille qu'il aimait tant. Quelle torture elle lui infligeait ...

_"Elliot."_

_"..."_

_"El, regardes moi s'il te plait."_

Avec difficulté il tourna la tête vers Olivia.

_"Elliot, je voudrai vraiment qu'on parle de ce matin pour commencer."_ elle continuait de le fixer, essayant de retenir ses larmes quand elle repensa à sa phrase. _"Et aussi de ton comportement avec Mike"_

Contre toute attente d'Olivia, Elliot la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui répondit franchement.

_"J'ai été jaloux... Je suis désolé ... Je sais tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi ... Mais il te regarde comme ..."_

_"Comme quoi Elliot ? Juste pour un regard, tu as réagis comme ça ?"_

Elle était en colère, et il devait rester calme si il voulait la garder ... mais pour lui c'était peine perdue.

_"Comme moi je te regardes Liv ! Quand je te regardes, je te vois comme une femme sublime, la femme avec qui j'ai envi de passer le rester de ma vie ! celle que j'ai envie de protéger, de prendre dans mes bras, d'embrasser ! et c'est comme ça qu'il te regarde ! Alors non, ce n'est pas pour son regard que j'ai pété les plombs, parce que n'importe quel homme te regardes comme ça ! comme une femme extraordinaire ! J'ai pété les plombs pour ton regard à toi !"_

_"Je te demande pardon Elliot?"_ Elle avait fais un bond, et était désormais face à lui

_"Tu as vu comment tu la regardé ? alors que le matin tu était dans mes bras en train de m'embrasser !"_

Elle éclata de rire, mais un rire de colère, et leva les mains et le regards vers le ciel.

_"Tu te moques de moi j'espère ? T'es en train de dire que je l'ai allumé ?"_

_"Mais non j'ai pas dit ça !"_

Il souffla un grand coup et passa une main sur son visage essayant de retrouver son calme.

_"Livia ... Tu le regardais comme je t'ai vu regarder tout ceux que tu as aimé"_

_"De qui tu parles ?"_ La voix posée d'Elliot atténua un peu sa colère.

_"Dean par exemple ..."_

Elle pouffa de rire

_"Dean ? Je ne l'aimais pas. Enfin, pas comme tu crois. Elliot écoute."_ Elle revint s'asseoir a coté de lui _"Tu pourra me citer le peu d'homme avec qui je suis sortie, je te répondrai toujours la même chose. Si ... Je suis sorti avec eux, c'est parce que, oui il me plaisait, mais c'était surtout pour essayer de t'oublier. Parce que tu es le seul que j'ai aimé depuis que je t'ai rencontré."_

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, et elle voulu aller se réfugier dans sa chambre quand Elliot la retint par le bras.

_"Pardonnes moi Livia ... Je ... Je t'aime tellement... J'ai simplement peur que préfère aller avec un autre"_

_"Je n'ai pas envie d'aller avec un autre. Seulement je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de moi après ce que tu m'as dit ce matin."_

_"Ce matin ?"_

_"Oui. Quand tu as dit que ça valait mieux comme ça quand je t'ai laissé dans la chambre."_

Elle ne le regardait pas, alors il souleva doucement son menton pour pouvoir regarder dans ses yeux noisettes.

_"Liv, écoute moi. Je ne savais pas si c'est ce que tu voulais vraiment. Je ne savais pas si tu voulais qu'on construise quelque chose ensemble... Je ne veux pas que tu souffres."_

_"Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours pris les meilleurs décisions dans ma vie, mais il y a une chose dont je suis sure, El. Je t'aime."_

_"Oh Liv ..."_

_*La guerre était enfin terminée entre nos deux inspecteurs ...*_

Il la serra fort dans ses bras et respira son odeur de vanille, comme ci il s'agissait de son oxygène, et qu'il en avait besoin pour vivre. Elle était à lui désormais. Ils allaient s'aimer, et plus rien ne pourrai les séparer. Il avait enfin retrouver sa Livi ... Alors qu'il l'embrassait, il sentit une vague de désir prendre possession de lui, et il entraina Olivia avec lui, dans sa chambre ...


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello EveryBody ! _

_Voilà Voilà, il ne reste que deux chapitres après celui là ... _

_xXx_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'Olivia se réveilla, les rayons du soleil se reflétaient sur son visage. Elliot dormait toujours lui … Ah les hommes … De vrais marmottes pensa t-elle avec un sourire.<p>

Elle repensait a tout ce qui avait pu se passer dans sa vie en si peu de temps … D'abord l'arrivée de Calvin, son départ, son accident … L'interdiction de le voir … Sa propre faiblesse qui l'entraina à l'hôpital, ses disputes avec Elliot… Même quand elle croyait avoir vécu le pire, il y avait toujours quelque chose de plus horrible derrière …

Puis, grâce à Mike, tout à changé. Elle pouvait passer du temps avec Calvin. Il lui a fait comprendre ses sentiments pour Elliot et bien sur, ce qu'Elliot pouvait lui aussi ressentir. Grâce à ça, elle avait mis de l'eau dans son vin, et aujourd'hui, il était là. Il la tenait dans ses bras …

Elle avait aussi récupéré la garde de Calvin après avoir discuté avec Vivian, qu'elle avait réussit à convaincre de faire une cure de désintoxication ! Aujourd'hui, tout allait pour le mieux …

Alors qu'Elliot bougea pour se coller encore plus à Olivia, elle repensa à la veille. Le départ d'Elliot … Elle s'était tellement inquiété de ne pas le retrouver … Elle avait pensé qu'il aurait pu faire une bêtise … Mais non. Il l'attendait sur son pallier, comme un petit garçon. Parfois, elle ne comprenait pas ses réactions, ni sa façon d'agir. Mais elle était sure d'une chose. Elle l'aimait.

Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il était bien là, juste à coté d'elle, la tenant dans ses bras. Et pourtant … Elliot Stabler était à ses cotés. Et il lui avait promis qu'il serait présent pour elle et Calvin.

Alors qu'elle voulu se lever pour prendre une douche, Elliot l'a retint par la main.

_"Hum ?"_ fit-elle en se retournant vers Elliot

_"Tu comptais aller ou ?"_

_"Prendre une douche parce qu…"_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'Elliot l'avait attiré contre lui pour l'embrasser. Elle ne chercha même pas à le repousser, elle lui rendit son baiser presque instantanément. Et alors qu'Elliot commencer à lui embrasser le cou et les épaules tout en laissant ses mains se balader sur le corps d'Olivia, elle tenta de le repousser

_"El …"_

_"Hum …"_

_"Elliot … Il faut que j'y aille … Je dois voir Mike et …"_

A l'entente de ce nom, Elliot se redressa aussitôt. Bien qu'il en ait parlé la veille, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Il se releva et sortit du lit pour aller s'habiller. Alors qu'il était en train de boutonner sa chemise, une violente crise de colère monta à l'intérieur d'Olivia.

_"Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire, Elliot ?"_ dit-elle avec une pointe d'agacement.

_"Je rentre chez moi. Je dois me préparer avant d'aller travailler."_ Répondit Elliot si froidement, que cela ne fit qu'augmenter la colère d'Olivia.

Elle se leva à son tour, et enfila un peignoir.

_"Bien. Quand tu partiras, n'oublie pas de refermer la porte derrière toi."_

Et alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, sans se retourner elle ajouta :

_"Et surtout, ne reviens plus. Jamais !"_

Puis elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain, et laissa couler les larmes librement… Dire qu'il y a encore 10minutes tout allait bien … Quel idiot cet Elliot ! Tans pis, il ne devait pas l'aimer tant que ça pour se comporter ainsi !

Elle devait l'oublier. Aujourd'hui, elle allait revivre avec Calvin, et c'était le plus important !

Elliot se sentait idiot derrière la porte … Il aurait voulu lui dire d'ouvrir pour s'excuser, mais il savait que c'était peine perdue … Il avait encore joué au con ! Et merde …

Et si cette fois, il l'avait vraiment perdue ? … Comment ferait-il pour vivre sans elle … Ce n'était même pas imaginable … Il passa une main sur son visage, et pris sa veste. Il était tellement perturbé, qu'il n'avait pas fais attention à la petite boite qui était tombée de sa veste …

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'Olivia arriva à l'hôpital, Calvin se jeta dans ses bras. Il était si heureux. Elle l'étreignit aussi fort que possible, et lui sourit, même si, bien que ce ne soit pas la faute à Calvin, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était pleurer. Mais il n'était pas question que Calvin en pâtisse !<p>

_"Hey, bonhomme !"_

_"Liv ! je suis trop content ! t'a gardé ma chambre hein ? tu l'a gardé ?"_

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire ...

_"Bien sur mon chéri."_

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux, puis s'agenouilla devant lui.

_"Tu as vu ta mère hier, Calvin ?"_

_"Oui ... Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait se soigner, et que quand elle serait guérit, elle partirait en Espagne rejoindre une amie. Elle m'a dit que je pourrait rester avec toi ... Mais qu'elle reviendrait souvent me voir. Je suis content que maman se soigne. Et je suis encore plus content qu'elle ai accepté que je vienne avec toi"_

Calvin se jeta dans les bras d'Olivia, et celle ci n'avait aucun mots qui voulaient sortir. Elle aurait enfin un semblant de famille ... Elle fera tout pour ce petit bonhomme, pour qu'il soit enfin heureux, et qu'il ai ce qu'il mérite vraiment.

Mike était posé contre le pas de la porte, les bras et jambes croisés, et regardait la scène avec un grand sourire. Il était heureux que tout se finisse bien pour Calvin et Olivia. Lorsqu'Olivia l'aperçu et que son regard entra dans celui de Mike, le sourire de celui ci s'agrandit encore plus.

_"Calvin, tu veux bien m'attendre à l'accueil ? J'arrive dans 1minute."_

_"Oui, pas de soucis."_ Et alors que Calvin se retournait, il vit Mike._ "Prends ton temps Liv."_ dit-il en se retournant et en souriant à Olivia. Puis, s'avança ensuite vers Mike_"Mike, merci pour tout."_

_"De rien, Bonhomme. Et je ne veux plus te revoir ici !"_

Calvin et Mike se mirent à rire, et Mike pris Calvin dans ses bras. Il s'était beaucoup attaché à ce petit, et ils avaient passés de bons moments ensemble. A l'école de médecine, on lui avait pourtant appris a ne pas s'attacher aux patients, mais lui il voyait les choses différemment. Un patient, ce n'est pas juste un cas chirurgical, c'est avant tout un être humain. Alors que Calvin était parti, Olivia et Mike se retrouvèrent seule.

Olivia se sentait extrêmement gênée par rapport a ce qu'il s'était passé la veille... Elle dandinait d'un pieds sur l'autre, ses mains étaient dans ses poches, et elle avait la tête baissée. Mike, qui avait vu son malaise, s'approcha et se plaça juste devant Olivia. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête et qu'elle regarda Mike dans les yeux, elle ne put s'en empêcher, elle fondit en larmes, et Mike l'a pris dans ses bras.


	14. Chapter 14

Au bout de quelques minutes, Olivia se calma et se libéra de l'étreinte de Mike.

_"Je… pardonnez-moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris…"_

_"Ce n'est rien, ne vous en faites pas." _Il regardait fixement Olivia, en penchant légèrement la tête, avec un regard tendre. _"Il c'est passé quelque chose avec Elliot, n'est ce pas ?"_

_"Il est vraiment … idiot par moment."_ Olivia s'était retournée et se plaça devant la fenêtre. "_Je lui ai dit que ce n'était plus la peine qu'il remette les pieds chez moi ce matin."_

_"Venez avec moi."_ Il s'était avancé, et avait pris le bras d'Olivia pour l'entrainer avec lui. Bien évidemment, c'était sur le toit qu'il l'avait emmené. _"Vous savez, Olivia, je comprends qu'il soit jaloux. Et vous devriez le comprendre aussi ..."_ Il regardait l'horizon. New-York était une ville vraiment magnifique.

_"Vous prenez son parti ? Vous vous fichez de moi j'espère ?"_

_"Vous êtes vous déjà demandé pourquoi il pouvait être jaloux ?" _Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre._ "Imaginez-vous dans la situation inverse. Si une femme passait beaucoup de temps avec lui ? Bien sur, avec moi, c'est différent. Je ne cherché pas à vous séduire, Olivia. Non pas parce que vous n'êtes pas magnifique, bien au contraire. Vous êtes une femme exceptionnelle. Mais j'ai trop de respect pour ce qu'il y a entre vous et Elliot. Je vous aime beaucoup, Olivia. Vous me rappelez tellement ma petite sœur … J'ai commis une fois l'erreur, je n'ai pas su l'aider quand elle en avait besoin, et … Elle … Elle a finit par … se tuer en voiture …" _Il avait désormais une boule dans la gorge.

Sa sœur … Mais pourquoi lui disait-il tout cela ?

_"La première fois que je vous ai vu, j'ai cru la revoir. Votre force de caractère, votre personnalité … Votre courage … Et vos yeux. Elle avait le même regard …" _Olivia ne disait rien. Elle écoutait Mike en silence, tout en fixant l'horizon elle aussi_. "Elle était médecin, comme moi. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec ses patients, elle les aimait énormément. Elle se tuait au travail. Puis un jour, elle n'a pas réussit à sauver un petit garçon … Elle s'en voulait tellement … Elle venait d'effectuer une garde de 72heures, et j'ai fais la bêtise de la laisser prendre le volant." _Il ferma les yeux, laissa la brise caressait son visage, et regarda Olivia._"J'ai commis cette erreur, et je n'ai pas voulu recommencer. On apprends de ses erreurs Olivia. Ne dit-on pas que l'erreur est humaine après tout? "_ Il pris quelques secondes pour calmer sa respiration _"Si j'étais à la place d'Elliot, je ressentirais la même angoisse qu'il ressent à chaque secondes de la journée. D'une part, parce que vous êtes une femme merveilleuse, et d'autres part, parce que vous avez un métier dangereux, Olivia. Vous n'avez surement pas l'habitude que quelqu'un ressente ça pour vous, mais c'est le cas depuis un moment pour Elliot. Il vous aime, et il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à vous, votre sécurité. A chaque fois qu'il vous voit aller sur le terrain, ça doit être horrible pour lui. Combien de fois à t-il vu un flingue pointé sur vous ? Je sais que vous comprenez, parce que c'est réciproque pour vous. Vous vous aimez, et l'amour ça n'est pas simple."_

Il eut un petit rire, et se tourna complètement face à Olivia. Il savait qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Quant à elle, elle se demandait comment pouvait il savoir tout ça ? Et comment faisait-il ? Il n'était pourtant pas psychologue !

_"Qui plus est, vous pouvez lui dire que, ma petite amie va bientôt revenir d'Afghanistan, elle a finit sa mission la haut."_

Sous l'air ahuri d'Olivia, Mike éclata de rire. C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu lui avant quand même … Mais il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire « ah au faite, Olivia, je voulais vous dire, j'ai une petite amie » ça n'aurait eu aucun sens.

Elle lui souri, ce garçon était vraiment un phénomène ! Et surtout, quelqu'un qui avait le cœur sur la main. Elle avait beaucoup de peine pour sa sœur … ça avait du être difficile de lui raconter tout ça.

_"J'espère qu'on se reverra Mike."_

_"Je l'espère aussi, mais dans des conditions plus joyeuses quand même !"_

Ils se sourirent, et Mike pris une dernière fois Olivia dans ses bras.

_"A bientôt, Olivia. Prenez soin de vous."_

Olivia se dirigeait vers la porte, et se retourna une dernière fois pour regarder Mike qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard.

_"Merci, Mike. Pour tout."_

Comme seule réponse, il inclina la tête un avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, puis se retourna pour de nouveau faire face aux horizons.

* * *

><p>Olivia avait réfléchi tout le long du trajet, et Calvin avait donc remarqué son malêtre ... Il ne savait pas si il devait dire quelque chose, ou se avait préféré ne rien dire. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, Calvin n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, et Olivia le remarqua. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à allait directement dans sa chambre, Olivia lui attrapa le bras pour lui faire face, et s'agenouilla devant lui.<p>

_"Hey .. Calvin, ca ne va pas ?"_

_"C'est toi qui me demande ça ?"_ A cette question, Olivia ne savait pas ou Calvin voulait en venir. Sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre Calvin reprit la parole. _"J'ai vu que tu n'allais pas très bien, alors j'ai préféré de laisser un peu tranquille. "_

_"Oh mon chéri, je suis désolée, mais je vais bien ne t'inquiètes pas. On va être heureux tous les deux, je te le promets. " Olivia serra Calvin contre lui, puis lui sourit. "Allé, va ranger tes affaires moi grand. "_

Alors que Calvin se tournait pour aller dans sa chambre, il aperçut la petite boite, à terre, qu'Elliot avait laissé en partant ... Il la ramassa, et l'ouvrit. Une bague en or blanc, serti de 12 Saphirs.

_"Livia ? c'est quoi ça ?"_

Quand Olivia aperçut la bague, elle lâcha le verre qu'elle tenait à la main, et il se brisa sur le sol. Mon dieu ... Cette bague ... Elle appartenait à Elliot ? Bien sur, personne d'autre n'était venue dans son appartement à part lui et Vivian ...

_" Livia ? ca va ?" _Calvin s'inquiétait pour Olivia. Elle avait lâché le verre, et avait les larmes aux yeux. Et elle ne disait pas un seul mot._"Liv ? Liv ?"_

_"Ne t'inquiètes pas ... Je...Je vais bien ... J'ai juste fais une bêtise ... Il faut que je la répare ..." _Calvin avait beau être un jeune garçon, il savait qu'Olivia ne parlait pas du verre brisé à terre. Elle parlait d'Elliot. Il en était sur.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Et si elle avait commis l'irréparable ? Et si elle avait perdue Elliot ... Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Non, jamais.

_"Tu sais, tu peux aller le retrouver si tu veux, ca ne me gênes pas de t'attendre ici." _

La phrase de Calvin l'avait sortie de ses pensées, et son regard entra dans celui de Calvin. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Alors Calvin aussi avait remarqué ce qu'il se passait entre elle et Elliot ?

_"Calvin ... "_

_"Olivia, j'aime bien Elliot moi aussi, et ca me gênerais pas qu'il vienne aussi si tu te poses la question ! Et je pense que tu devrais aller le retrouver ..."_

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ce gamin était vraiment unique, et très mature pour son âge !

_"Bon .. D'accord, mais pas de bêtises hein ?"_

Calvin avait déjà pris la direction de sa chambre avec ses affaires _"Nan nan !"_

Olivia pris ses clés, sa veste, et l'écrin qui contenait la bague, puis pris la direction du parc. Elle étais sure d'y trouver Elliot.


	15. Chapter 15

Elle ne s'était pas trompée, Elliot était bien là. Il portait une chemise bleue ciel, celle qui faisait tant ressortir ses yeux. Il avait relevé ses manches, et lancé des cailloux dans l'eau, comme un petit garçon. Il l'imaginait probablement, elle et Mike comme cible, pensa t-elle.

Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'Olivia s'était approchée, et qu'elle s'était posée contre un arbre, juste derrière lui. Puis, ne trouvant plus aucuns cailloux à jeter, il finit par récupérer sa veste et se retourna.

Olivia était là, à l'observer. Elle était magnifique. Le vent balayait ses cheveux, et ses bras était croisés dans son dos, et son visage était penché. Il aurait tant voulu la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Elle devait l'observer depuis un petit moment déjà … se dit-il

_"Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?"_

_"Assez."_ Elle l'observa un petit moment, puis voyant qu'il ne savait ce qu'il devait faire, elle reprit la parole. _"El … Excuse moi pour ce matin. Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit."_ Sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre elle continua _"Mais tu sais … Je… Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on s'inquiète pour moi, ou même … qu'on … m'aime… Du coup … J'ai du mal à comprendre ta jalousie… Je suis désolée …"_

Elle avait baissé les yeux, et les larmes commençaient à couler, sans même qu'elle ne puisse les retenir.

_"El … J'ai vraiment envie d'avoir une vie normale … Toi, moi et Calvin …"_

_"Liv … "_Il s'était approché et caressait la joue d'Olivia, tout en lui essayant les larmes du bout des doigts. _"Je te demande pardon … J'ai tellement peur de te perdre que …"_ Il souffla, baissa le regard, comme si il cherchait du courage. _"Enfin … dès que je te vois avec un autre homme, je pète les plombs, parce que … Je me demande bien ce qui t'a attiré chez moi … Je suis un abruti fini, colérique, jaloux, idiot … Et j'en passe … Je t'aime tellement Liv … Tu peux me pardonner d'être un idiot ?"_

Elle releva la tête, et un sourire se forma sur son visage. Bien sur qu'elle pouvait lui pardonner ! Si tout ce qu'il venait de dire ne faisait pas parti intégrante de lui, ce ne serai pas l'homme qu'il est aujourd'hui, et elle n'en serait probablement pas amoureuse !

Plutôt que de lui répondre par des mots, elle préféra l'embrasser. C'était beaucoup plus fort que des mots. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, passa ses mains autour du cou d'Elliot, lui sourit, et mis fin au peu de distance qu'il restait entre eux. Elliot rendit aussitôt son baiser à Olivia. Au bout de quelques minutes, Elliot posa son front contre celui d'Olivia. Il aurait pu la regarder dans les yeux comme ça, pendant des heures entières. Il ne s'était jamais lassé en 12 ans, de cette vue magnifique. Son regard noisette, c'était la première chose qu'il l'avait attiré.

Elliot fouilla dans sa poche pour essayer d'y trouver le petit écrin, mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus là. Pris de panique, il était devenu pâle comme la mort. Il avait perdu la bague qu'il avait faite faire sur mesure, pour la femme qu'il aimait. Non, pas qu'il aimait, mais qu'il aime.

Lorsqu'Olivia comprit ce qu'il se passait dans la tête d'Elliot, elle fouilla dans sa poche, et sortit l'écrin qu'elle avait prit avant de partir.

_"C'est ça que tu cherches ?"_

Sous les yeux ronds d'Elliot, elle continua.

_"C'est Calvin qui l'a trouvé tout à l'heure. J'ai le droit à une explication, tu ne penses pas ? Je peux savoir ce que ça signifie ?"_

Il passa une main sur son visage, d'abord par le soulagement, puis ensuite pour prendre son courage à deux mains.

_"Je … Le saphir symbolise un amour pur … et … c'est ce que je ressens pour toi, depuis 12 ans … C'est pour ça qu'il y a 12 petits saphirs… Et … comme je sais que tu préfère l'or blanc à l'or jaune, bah …"_

Elle était sous le choc … Cette bague représentait tellement de chose à elle seule. Olivia n'avait jamais prêté attention aux cadeaux jusqu'à maintenant, les considérant seulement comme des choses matériels, mais là … Elle était tellement touchée qu'elle cru qu'elle allait de nouveau pleurer.

_"Mais … Mais pourquoi t'as fais ça …"_

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, en penchant la tête, et en faisant son plus beau sourire.

_"Parce que comme ça …"_ Il s'était approché d'Olivia et avait sa main, puis dans un geste presque naturel, il lui enfila la bague au doigt.. _"tu ne resteras pas sans rien à l'annulaire gauche jusqu'à notre mariage."_

Elle ne pouvait rien dire… Elle avait le souffle coupé. Mon dieu … Elliot voulait qu'elle devienne sa femme … La seule réponse qu'elle put lui donner, était un baiser plein de promesses.

* * *

><p><strong>2 ans plus tard.<strong>

Olivia était devant son miroir, et avait une boule à l'estomac. Le jour J était arrivé. La neige commençait à tomber dehors ... Exactement ce qu'elle souhaitait. Une journée parfaite s'annonçait. Et alors qu'Olivia était perdue dans ses pensées, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

_"Alors pas trop stressée ?"_

_"Casey ... Mon dieu ... Si j'ai les nerfs en pelote !"_

_"Dit, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu tenais tant à ce qu'il neige dehors pour ton mariage ?"_

_"Tout simplement parce que, la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés avec El, il neigeait dehors."_

_"Oh ... C'est tellement beau. Je me souviens encore tout ce que tu as vécu y a deux ans ... Bon sang, tu en a supporté des choses. Et aujourd'hui te voilà, en robe de mariée, avec un enfant, et un petit bout de choux qui grandit en toi ! c'est vraiment merveilleux !" _Elle ne put s'empêcher de prendre sa meilleure dans ses bras._ " Bon ! il est temps d'y aller ! "_

_"On est partie !"_

Casey prit la main d'Olivia, ou l'on pouvait voir les 12 saphirs scintiller comme au premier jour, et c'est en rigolant qu'elles rejoignirent tous leurs amis ...

Le capitaine, Munch, Fin, Les enfants d'Elliot, Calvin, Melinda, Vivian ... Elliot && ... MIKE, qui s'était lié d'amitié avec Elliot ! C'était même lui qui suivait la grossesse d'Olivia ...

Comme quoi ... Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne change pas d'avis !

* * *

><p>Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu ! C'était ma première FF et j'espère qu'elle vous à plu ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews !<p>

à Bientôt ;-D


End file.
